Greatest Time Of Year
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: Christmas Oneshots! Featuring the seven, Calypso, Nico and Will! Yes, it's that time of the year again and our favorite demigods try to find ways to left up everyone's spirits. Jason dresses up as Santa Claus at camp, Nico and Will try to recover the missing presents, Hazel and Frank are stuck at the airport, and Percy tries to get the midnight kiss from Annabeth in New Years Eve.
1. Blue Christmas

**The first chapter to my oneshot series! I am super excited for these new oneshots and I'm sorry that I'm posting late. **

**I'm still working on my DLM story and trust me, there will be newprojects next year! :) **

**This is also my first Hazel/Frank pairing oneshot so I hope I got their characters right. **

**So anyways, enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll have a Blue Christmas without you<strong>_

_**I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
>Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree<br>Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me**_

**- Michael Buble (2011) **

* * *

><p>The last thing anybody wanted to do was be stuck at the airport just one day before Christmas. Well, that's exactly what happened to Hazel Levesque<p>

Not only will she be missing the Christmas parties her friends would be throwing, but if she doesn't get a new flight by tomorrow, she'll probably cancel her plans to travel for the holidays. And it wasn't easy getting a few weeks off from work.

Feeling defeated from arguing with a few workers to reschedule her flight to the earliest, Hazel walked to the waiting area. She sits down next to a man who was sleeping and takes out her cellphone.

Her stepbrother, Nico, had sent her a thousand text messages that have yet to be responded to. So she just calls him to make it easier.

After a couple of rings, Nico picks it up.

"Hazel, have you gotten on the plane yet? Nico immediately asked.

Hazel rolls her eyes, chuckling to herself. "It got cancelled...again."

"You got to me kidding me, why?"

"The weather has been acting up a lot in San Francisco and there's been major thunderstorms these past couple of days. Right now as we speak, there's a huge thunderstorm and they had to cancel flights due to the heavy rain."

Hazel heard Nico sigh deeply from the other line. She can already picture him running his hand through his hair and staring at the wall in deep thought.

A few minutes have gone by before Nico finally said, "When's the next flight?"

"They said it all depends on how well the weather is acting for the night. I'll have first class if there is a flight available to New York."

"There better be," said Nico. "We really miss you and I really want you to meet Will. He's been dying to meet you."

Will was Nico's boyfriend for about a year now. Nico has been wanting for Hazel to meet Will for awhile now, since things have been getting serious between them. And because Will kept bugging him about meeting his sister.

Hazel giggled, "Well I'll try not to make him wait for long. I'll talk to you later, Nico."

"Stay safe," Nico added and ended the call.

Hazel sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. This was just so frustrating!

"Bad night?" Hazel jumped from a voice right next to her. "Oh sorry! Did I scare you?"

The young women looked at the man right next to her. He was wearing sweatpants and a leather jacket, a very unusual outfit. His hair was in a military cut and he had a pair of dog tags around his neck. Hazel actually blushed. He was pretty handsome.

"No...you just caught me by surprise." Hazel responded. "I thought you were asleep."

The man chuckled, "I was for awhile, until I heard you talking on the phone and that sort of woke me up."

Hazel blushed madly, was she seriously talking that loud? "Oh! I am so sorry if I woke you up then."

"It's fine, me and you both are facing the same situation as well." He says. He then held out his hand. "I'm Frank by the way."

Hazel shakes his hand. "Hazel."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook their hands for awhile, not breaking eye contact until Hazel felt awkward. She removed her hand from Frank's hold, feeling herself getting nervous all of a sudden.

Frank coughed awkwardly. "So...you off to New York also?"

"Yeah, my flight just got cancelled though because of the stupid weather. And you?"

"I'm actually also on my way to New York." He tells her. "I was suppose to be there for my friends' bachelor party, but plans changed. Now, I'm hoping I can actually make it to the wedding."

"Sucks being away for the holidays doesn't it?"

"You got that right."

The two didn't say anything for awhile. They were sort of in an uncomfortable silence and Hazel didn't like that. She was actually starting to enjoy Frank's company, even if they talked for a short moment.

Frank looked at his watch. It was barely nine o'clock and he hasn't eaten anything yet. His stomach growled in hunger and Hazel heard him. She didn't say anything, but giggled softly. Only adding another shade of red to Frank's cheeks from embarrassment.

"Hey I'm hungry to," Hazel said. "In fact, I think there's a diner just by the gift shop. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes!" Frank exclaimed, all eyes on him. He rubs the back of his neck. "I mean sure! Sounds good to me, but aren't you worried that they'll call our flight?"

Hazel waved her hand. "Nah! I bet that the next flight won't be until midnight."

With that being said, they grabbed their carry on bags and went to the diner.

The diner was sort of empty for it was late at night and no one really took night flights. Hazel and Frank easily ordered their meals and sat down at a booth at the end of the diner.

Hazel removed her hair from its bun and lets it flow down to her shoulders. Frank couldn't help but just stare at Hazel, her beauty being his new scenery.

"So what do you do?" Hazel asked, removing her jacket.

Frank picked on his collar. "Oh I work at an elementary school as a PE teacher on the weekdays and on the weekends I work as a very clumsy waiter."

Hazel giggled, "You don't look like the clumsy kind of guy."

Frank shrugged, "I have dropped a total of ten meals, two desserts, and one very expensive birthday cake. It's amazing I still have a job." Both laughed. "Tell me about you. What do you do?"

Hazel and Frank's food arrived right as Hazel was about to respond. They thanked their waiter with a smile and a small tip.

Frank ate his grilled turkey sandwich as Hazel told him about her job. She also worked in the education system, but was an art teacher in a university. Frank was surprised to know that she was _the_ Hazel Levesque. A very well known artist in San Francisco and in Los Angeles. She had some of pieces in a few museums and has done work with other well known artists as well.

Today was just Frank's lucky day.

"So which one of your friends is getting married?" Hazel wondered.

Frank shrugged, playing around with his dog tags. "My friend, Leo." He laughed to himself, remembering how disastrous that proposal went. "He's getting married to this model, Calypso Isle."

Hazel eyes widen, nearly chocking on her French fry. She coughed and took a sip of her Coke. "You mean the VS angel, Calypso? She's freaking gorgeous!"

Frank chuckled, "I know, it's amazing that Leo managed to score a beauty as Calypso. He's head over heels for her."

The more they talked and talked about their friends and family, the more they realized how they slowly started to like each other.

Frank was kind and an easy guy to talk to as well. You would think he's a mean guy because of his built body and his height, but he was actually a very big teddy bear.

"You know," Frank began. "If we don't live so far apart in New York, maybe we can meet somewhere and just hang out."

Hazel smiled, "I like that idea."

As he was about to say more, a loud voice spoke on the intercom that stated that the flight to New York City is now boarding. Quickly, they paid for their dinner and grabbed their carry on bags. It didn't long to get on their flight and Hazel was more than relieved. Not only would she be going home, but she would also be seeing her family as planned.

Frank wasn't seated from her, in fact, he was actually seated in a row next to hers.

Hazel removed her scarf and jacket. She tried to get as comfortable as she can, for it was going to be a long flight. Hazel was pleased that no one would be seated next to her. It gave Hazel enough room to rest her legs on the other seat.

"Excited to go home?" Frank whispered, knowing that a few people were tired and didn't want to deal with any noise.

Hazel sighed in relief. "Aren't I ever?"

Frank simply smiles, "Get some sleep," he advices. "We've both had a bad but good day today." He takes off his hoodie, showing off his biceps.

He hands her his hoodie. "Here, you can use it as a pillow." Frank offered.

Hazel didn't deserve his kindness, but she accepts it anyways. She puts the hoodie against the window and slowly drifts off into sleep. Frank being the last person she sees.

About a few hours later, Hazel is gently shaken by the flight attendant.

"Ma'am were landing in a few minutes," she spoke sweetly. "Do you want some coffee?"

Hazel rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, that's quite alright. Thank you."

The flight attendant smiles and goes to check on the other passengers. Hazel turns to look over at Frank but he wasn't in his seat. Hazel frowns but figured that he's most likely in the bathroom. Hazel looks out the window and stares out in amazement.

Although they were way up in the sky, Hazel can still the bright yellow cabs, the tall trees in Central Park, and the Empire State Building. She was finally home.

Frank came back from the bathroom, wearing a new shirt and a jacket. He replaced his sweatpants with skinny jeans and had his phone in hand.

"Morning, Hazel." He greeted with a bright smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Hazel replied, stretching her arms. "Oh, here's your hoodie by the way."

Frank waved his hand, "Keep it. I have plenty of those at home. Trust me."

"Okay."

The plane landed and all of the passengers got off quickly. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but both Frank and Hazel were in rush. Frank had to go to a wedding and Hazel had to go to Brooklyn.

Both grabbed the rest of their luggage and walked out of the airport. It was colder here than in San Francisco, but they didn't care. Frank helped Hazel get a cab and she thanked him again for his kindness.

"I hope I see you again," she says, standing at the tip of her toe to kiss him on the cheek.

Frank didn't say anything, to shocked from the gesture Hazel had just made. She gets in the taxi and leaves the man she just met behind. Not sure if she'll ever see him again.

Both of their events went pretty good. Hazel met Will and got to witness a proposal during dinner. Frank came only two minutes before the wedding began and nearly forgot he rings. But everything ended pretty well. However, the thought of them ever seeing each other again was slowly fading away. It didn't occur to Hazel to get his number or email, that would've been smart. Oh, but don't worry, everything came out all right.

Little did Hazel know, she would be running into Frank Zhang at Times Square in New Year's Eve. Where they had their first kiss, right as the ball dropped and the new year began. However, that's a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! Yes this oneshot is pretty short but it was suppose to be a simple oneshot between Frank and Hazel. They're just so adorable and I think they're so cute.<strong>

**There is more to come and next chapter will have Jason and Piper taking the lead! **

**Here's a line from next chapter to give you an idea on what it's going to be about: **

**"Who is going to play Santa Claus now?" Piper wondered. "The children were getting so excited." **

**There, that's a sneak peek on what's coming up next chapter! I'm super excited for the next oneshot and don't worry, we'll be seeing a Will and Nico oneshot as well :) **

**I want to wish everyone good luck in their finals since it is that time of the year again and happy holidays to everyone who is out for the year.**

**Enjoy guys! I love you all so much :) **

**Until next time! **


	2. I Saw Piper Kissing Santa Claus!

**So here is chapter 2, the second oneshot featuring Piper and Jason! I love this oneshot and personally, this idea came to me from the song that I used to listen to as a kid. **

**Also, thank you all for the positive reviews from the last oneshot. I was nervous on posting it since I never done a Frazel oneshot but again, thank you for the positive reviews. **

**There are some headcannons mentioned here and I want to give credit to some tumblr blogs that included these headcannons on what you're about to read. I forgot the name of the blogs but if you have an idea, please tell me so I can give credit. ;) **

**Anyways, here is Jasper! I do not owe the lyrics or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus<em>**

**_Underneath the mistletoe last night._**

**_She didn't see me creep_**

**_Down the stairs to have a peek_**

**_She thought I was tucked_**

**_Up in my bedroom fast asleep._**

* * *

><p>Piper carried the last few remaining gifts that she had for her friends and placed them carefully under the tree they had in Rachel's cave. The oracle had allowed the seven and Nico use her cave for they can hold their private christmas party. She left early that same week to visit her family and celebrate the holidays with them. Promising to be back for New Years Eve.<p>

As Piper places her gifts, she couldn't help but notice how their were two gifts that were poorly wrapped and had a few burn sides. Piper giggles, feeling bad that she forced Leo to wrap his own gifts and didn't even help him.

She leaves Rachel'd cave and goes back to the camp. Despite the camp being isolated from the outside world, Chiron had allowed for snow to come in, for the younger children wouldn't let him live another day. Not that any of the older kids could blame their siblings. They deserve to act carefree and not worry about the monsters out there. So Chiron allowed snow to fall, forcing half of the campers to wear jackets and pants, instead of their usual attire of shorts and sandals.

Piper didn't care at all. She always loved the snow and would engage in snowball fights with the other campers. Managing to hit her friends a few times. Mostly Leo since she was still a little bitter that he made them believe he was dead, but was really traveling around the world for two months with his girlfriend, Calypso. Overall, Piper was happy that Leo was back at camp safe and sound.

Today, it was officially three days till Christmas. Most of the campers had gone home to celebrate the holiday with their families, while others stayed behind. Not really having a place they called home in the mortal world. Piper had called her dad to make sure he was still alright and to wish him happy holidays. Sadden that she won't be able to celebrate Christmas with him this year. Tristan wouldn't even be home for the holidays anyways. He was to busy filming a new movie and would be gone most of the time.

The campers who did stay behind were granted extra hours past curfew and they would sing christmas carols instead when they had their bonfires. Piper favorite part of day though is when they received hot chocolate for dinner. It just really gave her that winter feel.

"Piper," someone shouted her name. Piper turned around and smiled to know that Jason had found her.

Jason smiled and greeted his girlfriend by kissing her on the lips. "Hey, where you've been?"

"I just came back from Rachel's cave," she said. "I was placing my last few gifts under the tree that we have."

Jason raises a brow, "Were one of those gifts mine?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not telling."

The son of Zeus takes her hand and both walk through basketball court. Sitting under a tree that was covered in white from the snow and had ornaments on the branches. The Aphrodite cabin really out did themselves when they were assigned to decorate the camp. Jason lays his head on Piper's lap, closing his eyes while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Did you hear about Chiron leaving?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

A wave of panic swept through Piper. She considered Chiron as a mentor and would be heartbroken if he was leaving or being replaced. "No, what do you mean he's leaving?!"

Jason takes Piper's hand. "Relax it's only temporarily. Apparently there's been a problem in Olympus that needed his attention and had to leave. Meaning that Dionysus is completely in charge."

Piper wasn't surprised that there were problems in Olympus, but she was surprised that Jason began to address the gods by their Greek names and not Roman. Long ago, Jason was confused on which side he truly belong. While he grew up in New Rome, he couldn't help but feel like his home was in Camp Half Blood. So he decides that he wouldn't pick just one but the two camps as his home. Jason had actually just came from visiting Camp Jupiter to see Hazel and Frank and have a few meetings with Reyna. Piper wished she had gone, but she needed to stay because of her younger siblings.

However, Chiron leaving meant that the plans they had for the children were ruined.

"Who is going to play Santa Claus now?" Piper wondered. "The children were getting so excited."

Jason sighed, "I know they were. I already saw four kids running around with drawings that they were going to give to Santa Claus."

They've been planning this event to happen since the beginning of December. Annabeth had actually come up with a plan to have Santa Claus appear and lift up the younger campers spirits. They were all so upset that they couldn't go visit the jolly man at the mall and get gifts, so the seven convinced Chiron to dress up as Santa and give gifts that the Stoll brothers have taken from the mall. Now they had to come up with someone else to play the part. It was all suppose to be a surprise, but Percy accidentally announced his arrive during the bonfire last week.

"How about Leo?" Jason suggested.

"What about me?" The couple turns and sees there friend walking toward them. Carrying a bag of lily flowers and a box that was wrapped so badly they can see Leo got the person a pack of socks.

"We were just talking about possible candidates to play the role of Santa Claus." Jason explained before Piper can stop him.

Leo grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Well, I would be more than happy to apply for the job."

"That's great Leo, but I'm afraid that my fear of you bursting into flames at any moment when your with the kids, isn't really convincing me." Piper admitted. "Besides, you might scar them."

Leo frowned, "So you didn't care when you punched me and scar the kids since I was dressed up as Elmo?"

Jason laughed at the memory. Oh it was just amazing but also very sad.

_(Flashback)_

It was Halloween when Leo decided to come back from traveling the world with Calypso. Jason, Piper, and Percy were by the lake, just chilling and hanging out, when a giant cloud covered the sun. Only it wasn't a cloud and it never gets gloomy or dark in Camp Half Blood. Which only meant one thing. While the two boys were convinced they were being attacked, Piper was the one to hear a dragon noise. The same sound Fetus would make...

"Leo," Piper breathed out and runs towards the docks, despite of Jason and Percy's shouts.

Fetus was back in its dragon form before it was built as the Argo II. On it was Leo dressed as the red creature from Sesame Street, with a girl wrapped around his waist. Piper didn't need someone to tell her that the girl Leo was with was Calypso. Yet she felt her blood boil with anger.

People from the cabins all walked towards the docks to see what was going on. Percy and Jason stared in shock as Leo and Calypso got off Fetus and walked towards Piper.

"Beauty Queen! Oh how much I've missed you!" Leo exclaimed, running towards his best friend and pulled her into a bear hug.

Piper was so in shock she didn't respond to the hug. Instead she smiled, slowly putting her arms around Leo.

"You're alive," she whispered, completely in shock.

"Yes I am."

"You're alive." Piper repeated, hugging him tighter.

"A little tight on that hug don't you think?"

"No...it's just about perfect!" Leo yelped as Piper judo flipped onto the hardwood dock.

Everyone gasped as the daughter of Aphrodite then picked him up with all her force and put him in a headlock.

"You son of a bitch!" Piper shouted. "You made us go through hell, when we thought you were dead!"

Calypso tried to intervene, but Piper would charmspeak her to stay away. The younger children stared in horror as Piper began to beat up their childhood character. Leo was actually dressed as the lovable character, Elmo, from Sesame Street and watching this scene wasn't pleasant to the children.

"That's five bucks to the swear jar," announced Conner, fist pumping his brother Travis. "For a daughter of Aphrodite, she doesn't mind saying dirty things."

"Oh shut it, Stoll." Said Clarisse, silencing the twin.

Finally, Jason and Percy were the ones to pull Piper away, while Annabeth and Calypso checked on Leo. Much to their surprise (again) Leo was well and didn't seem to have any broken bones, just scratches.

"Damn, Beauty Queen! I knew you were tough but I didn't think you were a freaking amazon."

Piper glares at Leo. "Don't try to make things worse than it already is!" Tears were appearing in her eyes. "You made me believe that you were dead and honestly? I rather get stabbed because that would be less painful than losing my best friend!"

No one dared to say a word or comfort Piper. Not even Jason, he knew when she needed her space.

Leo felt his heartbreak and felt like an idiot. He should've never traveled the world after all. He literally exploded in front of his two best friends and made everyone believe he was dead. That was the cruelest punishment anyone can have, not even the gods would scoop that low. Well, that have but not in awhile. They haven't bugged the demigods with their stupid quests in awhile.

"Piper," Leo whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

Piper shakes her head. "I know you are," she mutters and takes his arm, pulling him for another hug. "Just never do that again."

Leo laughs, "I promise."

The rest of his friends gathered around Leo, hugging him with tears in their eyes. Jason was the last to hug Leo, wanting to take a moment to realize that this was real. His best friend was alive and was all that mattered. Happy to know that everyone he cared about has lived.

(_End of Flashback)_

The three best friends laugh at the matter, but feel the tears coming back.

"Good times," says Piper. "But I didn't traumatize the kids completely!"

"They called you Elmo killer the whole week," Leo recalled.

"They also threw their marshmallows at you during the bonfire and your younger siblings dyed all of your shirts pink." Jason added.

"They can be quiet vicious when they want to be," Piper smiles at the thought of her younger siblings. "But let's get back to business, who gets to dress up as Santa?"

Jason thought that Coach would be a good Santa, but he'll also break out of character to easily. To Piper though, she found the perfect Santa Claus.

"Jason, you should be Santa Claus!" The daughter of Aphrodite exclaimed.

The blonde boy raises a brow, "Wait what?"

* * *

><p>Hazel didn't know why she thought this was such a good idea. Controlling the mist never came easy to her. It was very useful when they were in war with Gaea, but since the war ended she hasn't been practicing as much as before. She's been focusing more on helping rebuild New Rome (where possessed Leo destroyed it) and learning how to shadow travel from her brother, Nico. Her, Frank, and Reyna planned to visit the rest of their friends for Christmas, at least arrive two days before. However, Frank and Reyna were assigned to check out the final designs for a few new statues that were being installed, meaning they had to stay longer than expected.<p>

Much to Hazel's dismay though, Frank urged her to go to Camp Half-Blood.

He kissed her as she was getting ready to leave that day, "I promise I'll be with you for Christmas," he swears. "Trust me."

Hazel did trust Frank more than anything. She just hoped he'll make it before Christmas dinner. With just one step into the dark portal, Hazel shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and Piper were waiting for Hazel at the docks. They greeted the young demigod with giant hugs, taking her bags as they finished greeting each other.

"You'll be staying at the Hades cabin," they told her. "Nico isn't here yet, but he'll back soon."

Thank the gods, Hazel thought to herself. She hasn't seen her brother in awhile. Sure he'll Iris message her from time to time and stuff, but it wasn't the same. As soon as Hazel got settled in her temporarily cabin, Piper surprised her by walking on without knocking.

The daughter of Aphrodite smiled sweetly at Hazel. Immediately, Hazel knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Piper, what's up?" After a year of being alive, Hazel was still adjusting to the new world that was now the twenty first century.

She was speaking less urbane now, but she still had a lot to learn. Hazel still refused to learn what was popular these days and what was good music. The Apollo cabin tried to get to listen to these genre called, Dubstep, which didn't end very well. Hazel has stuck to listening to classical ever since.

Piper shrugged, sitting at the edge of the bed. The hades cabin wasn't so gothic as she imagined. In fact, it was actually bright, with the windows wide open and the only thing that was black was the walls. Piper recalled Nico complaining about how his cabin used to be designed, only having coffins for beds as if they were vampires.

"Hazel, you're good at controlling the mist right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you can make illusions right?"

"Maybe...what is this about?" Hazel immediately asked.

Piper sighed and explained everything to Hazel. About Chiron leaving all the way to Jason agreeing to be Santa Claus. Hazel was actually surprised that serious Jason agree des to play such an iconic character in pop culture. Yes, Hazel was smart enough to figure out that Santa Claus wasn't real. Much to her disappoint, but the chances of him actually being real were sort of high. If the Roman gods and monsters were real, than why shouldn't he?

"So let me get this straight," says Hazel. "You want me to use the mist and disguise Jason as Santa Claus?"

Piper nods her head. "Yes! It wouldn't be long. Only for two hours or so."

"I can't control the mist for that long," she warns Piper. "But if it's to bring holiday joy, than I'll do it."

Piper smiled, hugging the daughter of Pluto. "Oh thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

"Let's hope not."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Leo and his siblings began to set up the small stage, where Santa Claus would be greeting the children. He had created a throne for Jason to sit on and even got the Demeter cabin to grow a tree.<p>

Calypso set herself to work on decorating the tree.

"Where are the boxes with the ornaments?" She asked the Latino boy, looking around.

Leo pointed at Christmas tree that the Demeter children grew. "All of the decorations are right there, Sunshine."

Calypso thanks him and goes to retrieve the box. She opens it and begins to take out a few ornaments, starting to decorate the tree.

Living in the mortal world wasn't as bad as Calypso imagined. Sure it was weird not being immortal and being stuck in an island, but it was definitely better. Being isolated for nearly an millennium wasn't as bad as most people put it, only falling in love and letting the person go sucked.

As they soared away from the island, Calypso entered the new world. She didn't like it because of the rude people and how disastrous the world has become. Pollution killing the air, trash all over a few beaches they visited, and some guy named Justin Bieber kept releasing a terrible thing he claims was 'music'. Calypso was more than happy to have left and gained her freedom, but she seriously wished it was like Ancient Greece. Without the whole wars and sacrificing people for the gods. Those were the crazy days.

Calypso grabbed a chair from a table as she began to stand on the tip of her toes to place the ornaments further on top. Everything was going well, until Calypso lost her balance.

She screams and waits to embrace her impact, until she felt herself being caught by a pair of strong arms. Calypso opens her eyes and she sees it was Leo who was her savior. Sort of ironic.

"Are you okay?" He asks the maiden, slowly putting her feet on the ground.

Calypso doesn't respond, instead kisses Leo on the lips. That was one way to answer his question.

She was the first one to pull away though. Calypso giggles at Leo's love struck face.

"I'm fine, Leo." She assured him. "But next time, your holding the ladder."

Leo smiled, "You can bet on it."

* * *

><p>The days came by quicker and soon, it was Christmas Eve. The whole camp was buzzing with excitement and couldn't wait for the surprise. Their dinner was more delicious than ever and the sing alongs were more joyful.<p>

Piper watched as Hazel used the mist to create an illusion of Jason as an old man. Something he wasn't very enjoying. The one time he was disguised as an old man was when they traveled to Ithaca. He hated it then, he hated it now.

"Almost done," Hazel told Jason, fixing a few things on his costume and combing his white beard.

"This is so weird," Piper commented. "My boyfriend is literally a grandpa."

Jason groaned, "This isn't the first time you've seen me this way."

She giggles, putting on hat on Jason's head . "I know...it's just been awhile."

"There! You're done, Santa. Go take a look."

Jason gets up from his chair and walks towards the mirror. He looked...old. His blonde hair was not pure white and he had grown a beard as well. His skin was lightly paler, which made his electric blue eyes stand out even more. Jason has seen pictures of Santa wearing glasses, so the son of Zeus was happy that he still got to wear his glasses.

"I don't look half bad," he says.

"Try speaking on a lower voice," Piper instructed. "And remember to be happy! Santa Claus is always happy and jolly."

"Especially with this large stomach." He says, grabbing his bigger stomach.

Leo comes in the Hades cabin, wearing an elf costume. "The kids are ready for Santa now and they're getting a little bit to excited."

Hazel raises a brow, "How?"

"Well..."

Suddenly the voices of a few kids began to chant, "We want Santa! We want Santa."

Dammit Percy! It was all suppose to be a surprise in the first place.

"We need to go before they start tearing up the place." Jason said, walking to the door. "Well, if this ends well, it'll be a miracle."

* * *

><p><em>"We want Santa! We want Santa!"<em>

Percy was ready to explode and tell the children to calm down or they'll getting coal for Christmas. That would be a bad idea though. He didn't want their counselors to come and hunt him down. There's monsters for that job.

Annabeth was passing out candy canes in hopes that it'll calm down the group of children.

"This is insane." Commented Percy. "He's not even real!" He whispered, no one hearing him but Annabeth.

"You're the Seaweed Brain who just had to announce Santa's arrive two weeks earlier."

"I didn't mean to!" Percy argued.

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"1000 times infinity."

Annabeth crossed her arms against her chest. "We'll talk later, Seaweed Brain. Santa is coming right now." She points at Hades cabin and sure enough, Jason, Piper, and Hazel walked out of the cabin and we're heading towards the amphitheater.

The kids chanting became cheering as they soon saw Santa walking in the amphitheater.

Percy silently thanked the gods for this and walked away to be near Piper and Hazel.

"Hi kids!" Jason greeted in his low voice.

Percy and Leo tried to maintain their laughter in as Jason played the part. Piper glared at them, causing them to shut up in fear.

"Santa!" The children called out.

Piper watched as her boyfriend greeted each of children and helping them stay in line for they can each sit on Santa's lap.

Most of them told them that they wish to get their siblings bunk, while others wanted their own weapons.

Leo made a mental note to himself, to tell his siblings to make new weapons to give out as gifts. Annabeth also took notes and told herself to talk to Chiron about getting new mattresses. Maybe even remodel a few of the cabins.

Jason wasn't actually enjoying himself. Not only did he enjoy watching the kids eyes light up, but he also felt sadden at how many of them wished to know their parents. Their godly parent. It was an impossible wish for no many demigods have the chance to meet their godly parent. Jason always wished to meet Zeus and when he did, Jason was sort of terrified of him. After all, he did slap the Argo II back to camp.

He didn't make anything promising, but did say that he'll be more than happier to talk to the gods and maybe make some appearances. This lighted up the kids eyes.

Leo was handing out candy canes with Calypso, Percy was giving away bags of cookies, and Hazel was taking pictures for the scrapbook she was making.

Soon, all of the kids got their chance to sit on Santa's lap. After taking one group picture, they all left. Right as the mist was beginning to wear off.

Leo patted Jason's back, grinning from ear to ear. "You did great, Jason!"

"Very," Calypso added. "Although I don't understand what kind of role you were playing." Leo has tried to explain it to Calypso, but she still had a hard time understanding.

"I'll explain more about it later." Leo promised, focusing back on Jason. "You did great though."

"Thanks Leo."

Piper came back from escorting the kids back to their cabins and she tackled Jason to the ground. Kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I am so proud of you!" She says, kissing him again on the lips.

Jason, who had finally returned back to himself, wrapped Piper in his arms. Hugging her tightly.

"You know? I actually had a lot of fun." Jason admitted. "I just loved watching the kids eyes light up and watching them smile was just amazing."

Piper smiled, pressing her forehead against Jason's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed for a long period of time, not caring who saw them and if they'll get teased about it later. But what _did s_topped them was a child who didn't get a chance to see Santa earlier and was surprised to see Piper making out with Santa Claus.

"Piper, why are you kissing Santa Claus?"

Jason and Piper pulled away from each other as soon as little Veronica spoke. Jason pulled up his beard and hat, trying to restrain himself again.

"He was chocking," Piper made up. "I was just giving him mouth to mouth."

Veronica rubbed her head, "But-"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Jason asked, before Veronica asked or said anything else.

The small girl smiled, having Jason picking her up. She tells him she just wanted a new toy and that was it. To excited about sharing the news with her friends, about Piper kissing Santa Claus.

Soon everyone hears about the news and the younger campers squealed in excitement, while the older campers shook their heads. The story of Piper making out with Santa Claus (aka Jason) was told over and over again.

Mostly because their friends would never make her forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending I know but hey, I'm pretty proud of how this oneshot came out. Next oneshot is a true holiday classic and it stars, Will and Nico! Well, we will see the other characters but it's mostly around Will and Nico.<strong>

**Here's a line from the chapter: **

**Nico shook his head, not looking at Will. "I never celebrate Christmas." **

**Yeah, but it's not a Christmas Carol AU, you might be surprise on what the oneshot is about :) **

**But anyways, until next time! **


	3. How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas (Pt1)

**You probably have an idea on what this oneshot will be about, but if you don't then that's okay. This oneshot will be based on How The Grinch Stole Christmas! Demigod style! I am super excited for this and I hope you all love it as well, because I worked super hard on it. **

**I would like to thank everyone who left a positive review on the last oneshot. It was another one of my favorites and I'm just glad that it got the amount of love as the first one. **

**So with out further a due here is the first part to How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch<br>You really are a heel  
>You're as cuddly as a cactus<br>And as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch  
>You're a bad banana<br>With a greasy black peel  
><strong>_

_**- How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2001) **_

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Christmas Eve in Camp Half Blood. All of the younger children couldn't wait to see what 'Santa' has brought them and the older demigods couldn't wait to see their younger siblings smile with joy. One demigod couldn't wait for tonight to gather around the campfire and sing Christmas carols.<p>

Will Solace was one of the hundred kids who stayed at camp year round. It wasn't always like this, but he knew that the camp would be a much better home than living with his mortal parents. He loved them, but he hated knowing that they were in danger from the monsters because of him. They only attacked once in his household and the was during his moms birthday. Luckily, Will had his bows and arrows ready and he killed the monster in minutes. However, it was that day when he decided if it was best to stay at camp for awhile. Just for the monsters won't target his family.

It wasn't easy leaving his family. His mother and younger stepsister were both crying, begging him to not go. Even his stepfather had a few tears in his eyes, but Will knew he was just putting up a show. Just to look like he actually cared in front of Will's mother. After tearful goodbyes, Will left his home.

Traveling back to camp wasn't as bad as he thought. He only encountered a few monsters and even managed to buy a few Christmas gifts. Well not really, he bummed into the one and only Conner Stoll at Time Square and he helped him out a bit. Since Conner was also traveling back to camp for the holidays.

Will wasn't surprised at how well Conner lived up to being the son of Hermes, God of theft. In fact, he was actually impressed at how many things Conner managed to snatch in a blink of an eye.

After a day of traveling, both managed to get to camp before dawn. They were welcomed back with open arms and Leo Valdez turned on his new machine to make it snow. It was the best way to celebrate the holidays.

Will and siblings spent most of their time singing Christmas carols. He taught the younger ones the songs and then they would perform them during the bonfire. However, he refused to sing _'Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer'_. He hated that song with a passion. I mean, who the hell even made up with the song? Did they really hated their grandmother to write a song about her getting ran over by a reindeer? It was just plain terrible and stupid.

If there's one song that Will still has to teach it's _'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'_. It was actually one of his favorite Christmas stories and movie. Also, his siblings were dying to learn it.

After breakfast, he told his siblings to meet him back to their cabin, so he can teach them the song. The children of Apollo cheered when they found out the new song's title. As Will was walking back to his cabin to prepare the music sheet, he noticed the son of Hades hanging outside of his cabin. Nico.

Will was surprised to not see him at breakfast and was worried. Ever since the war against Gaea, they've become good friends. Although Nico didn't want anything to do with him at first.

"Hey Nico," Will greeted, smiling at the son of Hades.

Nico looks up, half smiling at Will. "Oh hey, Will."

A long time ago, Nico was only one who didn't wear the camp's signature orange t-shirt. Now, Nico was rocking his new look by wearing black jeans, black converse, and the camp's t-shirt. Around his neck was his very own beaded necklace. All thanks to little Ricky from the Hecate cabin who felt that Nico needed one of his own.

"Here, it's for you," he told Nico, holding up the necklace with leather rope and two beads attached. "One represents a sword for bravely fighting in the war and the other a ghost. For people can know that your proud to be the son of Hades."

Nico was so moved by this kind gesture that he accepted the gift. Even giving little Ricky a quick hug.

Will stood in front Nico, his hands inside his pocket jeans. "Why are you looking so down?"

The son of Hades shrugged, "Aren't you freezing from the cold?" He asked, not even answering Will's question.

Being the son of Apollo had a few disadvantages. He was more resisted to the cold than the other campers. They were all wearing jackets and beanies, but Will only had a long sleeve with his orange shirt over it and a pair of jeans on.

"Nah, I am actually very hot right now." He says. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Nico sighed, leaning against a pillar that held his cabin's front porch.

"I'm worried about Jason and Leo," he admitted to Will. "They've acting strange lately."

"As in?"

"Well, they don't join the bonfires as often. They avoid Piper, Percy, me, and Annabeth. Leo hasn't talked to Calypso and she's worried sick about him. And they miss training with Chiron. They try to never miss training since their powers are only growing stronger."

Now that Nico has mentioned it, the two demigods have been acting strange lately. He knew Leo loved the bonfires and Jason loved to hear Piper sing, so it was strange to know that they missed the most important part of the day.

Leo was head over heels over the young maiden, ever since he brought her back from the island, they've been inseparable. Until recently when Leo would ignore her all day and she would get so angry, she'll stay at the Hecate cabin. Not that they minded, they considered Calypso as an honorary member.

As for training with Chiron, Will knew it was important for them to learn to control their powers. Especially since they can hurt someone.

Will hasn't even noticed this behavior until Nico informed him.

"You don't think they're feeling ill?" Nico asked, knowing that Will does a few check ups at the camp's infirmities.

Will shakes his head. "Megan has checked them both and she says they looked and acted fine."

"When was this?"

The son of Apollo thought for a moment. "Like...early December maybe?"

"That's when it started," Nico muttered. "We have to investigate further into this."

Will was surprised that Nico wanted his help on this case, but had to decline. He had other plans and besides, maybe Leo and Jason wanted to be alone. It happens a lot here. Most demigods just want alone time. It's completely normal.

"Look, I'm sure that Jason and Leo are fine," Will assured Nico. "They might be worried about who got them for Secret Santa. By the way, are you going to the bonfire tonight? It's the biggest one we have! Besides the end of the summer one."

Nico shook his head, not looking at Will. "I never celebrate Christmas." At least not anymore, he wanted to add but bit his tongue.

Demigods don't celebrate Christmas, but they wanted the younger ones to have the childhood experience. They're children after all, they believe in almost anything. So it wasn't hard to convince them that one of their parents was a Greek god or goddess.

Will was happy that Nico was starting to join the camp activities and interacting with everyone, but it was Christmas Eve! Everyone celebrates it!

"Why don't you celebrate-"

Nico looks at his watch, "Oh crap! Is it twelve o'clock already? I need to Iris message Hazel." He says his goodbye to the son of Apollo and goes back inside his cabin.

Leaving a very confused Will Solace behind.

That same day, the whole camp were running around like the mortals during Black Friday. Everyone was carrying a present or two in their hand, ready to be exchanged the following morning. They all places a few presents underneath the Christmas tree that was in the center of the whole camp.

Earlier in December, the children of Demeter took all of their lessons into great use. With some help from the forest nymphs, they grew a large christmas tree that was around ten feet tall. It took the Aphrodite and Hecate cabin nearly an hour to put on all the ornaments, while the Apollo cabin placed the lights around the tree. The final touch was the golden star, which was made by the Hephaestus cabin. Leo just added the jewels.

Little Susie (daughter of Apollo) did the honors to place the star on top and with the help of Jason (before he went all weird), he flew them both up and she places the star. She was the youngest camper the camp has ever received. Grover was the one who actually took her from an all girls orphanage, while he was scouting Los Angeles for any demigods. Everyone was fond of the child, especially Percy and Jason. They saw Susie as a little sister and would play with her all the time.

Once Susie placed the star and got down on the ground again, Leo plugged the cord to light up the tree. It was probably the most beautiful tree anyone has seen.

Now, everyone at camp were gathering around the tree once again. Not to sing and hold hands, but to put a few presents underneath.

As a whole camp, everyone decided to part take in Secret Santa. While in each cabin (if they chose to) they would also exchange gifts, but between siblings.

Piper and her siblings agreed to do the gift exchange, but she was worried about the budget. Mitchell said to not worry about a thing, saying that in Christmas; there was no budget.

So, carrying ten gifts with just her two hands, Piper walked across the camp. She cursed and muttered under her breath, saying that it would be the last time she's participating.

Halfway through her walk, Piper sees her boyfriend Jason. She figured to might as well have Jason help since he was around.

"Hey, Jason!" She called out. Once the blonde boy heard his name, he looks at his girlfriend. "Come here," Piper says.

Without hesitation, Jason walks over to his girlfriend. Instead of greeting her with a kiss on the lips or cheek, he scowls at her.

"What do you want?" He asked. "I was suppose to meet Leo by the Hephaestus cabin."

Piper was taken aback by Jason's rude behavior. Something wasn't right here.

"I just wanted you to help me with these gifts," she tells him softy.

Jason rolls his eyes, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, these don't look any heavier than Percy's ego."

Piper gasped, "What is wrong with you?! Percy is your best friend."

The son of Zeus chuckled, "Oh really? Then why is he always flirting with you? Aren't you suppose to be in love with me?"

"I am in love with you, but Percy is my friend also. He doesn't flirt with me either! Unless you were hit by another brick, you'll remember that he has a girlfriend."

"Ugh, whatever I'm done here and I'm done with you."

A couple of demigods stopped to watch the couple slowly being torn apart. Mitchell stopped to watch what would happen next. Worried for his sister.

Piper felt her heart raising. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm breaking up with you," Jason said with no emotion. "Later, Piper."

Everyone watches as the son of Zeus walks away from a shock Piper Mclean. Mitchell immediately walks to his sister, taking half of the gifts and he puts his arm around her. He doesn't say anything and takes her back to their cabin.

The demigods who stopped to watch all felt Piper's pain. They themselves couldn't believe the scene they just witnessed. Piper and Jason were just so perfect together. Everyone basically shipped them in camp, even Dionysus, although he'll never admit it.

This wasn't the Jason Grace everyone grew to love and care about. This was someone else.

Piper didn't know what just happened though. Everything happened so fast. All she knew was that her heart was completely broken.

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy were also having an off day and it began with Leo. Not only did Calypso come running to them in tears, but she told them about Leo burned her!<p>

This shocked Annabeth and made her boil in anger. Yet, she claimed down and preceded to check the burn on Calypso's arm. Percy was the one who acted differently though.

Although things between Calypso and Percy were awkward at first, they put those feelings asides and tried to be friends. So over time Percy began to see Calypso as a close good friend. Not only did she consider Percy and Annabeth a great couple, but she was also a major help when it came to healing Percy after he would train with Leo, Jason, and Nico. Those three can get a little crazy when it came to training.

As soon as Calypso came crying to Percy and Annabeth, told them what happened, Percy seek out to find the son of Hephaestus

His anger was consuming him, for son the toilets began to explode and the waves from the beach began to get bigger. Causing a few of the younger kids to freak out and run to tell Chiron about what was going on.

"Where is he?!" He shouted, causing a few of the campers to freak out. "Where's Valdez?"

Janet, daughter of Demeter, walked out of her cabin to see who was yelling. She wasn't surprised that it was Jackson who was making so much noise. He sounded worse than a banshee.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jackson?" She hissed, walking over the angry hero. "I just wanted to smell my poppy's and get some sleep, but no! You just had to come in like a freaking wrecking ball."

One of the Apollo children rolled their eyes, "I hate that song." They mentioned.

Percy groaned in annoyance. He didn't have time to get lectured by a Demeter child. Especially by Janet. She can go on for hours.

"I'm just looking for Valdez," he tells her kindly. "Have you seen him?"

Janet thinks for a moment and shrugs. "I saw him with Jason earlier, after he dumped Piper's butt to the curve. Both were laughing and were even walking through the camp's barrier."

Jason dumped Piper? Percy thought.

"Do you have an idea on where they've gone?"

"No idea."

Percy didn't say anything else. Instead, he goes into the training grounds and let's out his anger on the dummy's.

Later on, Annabeth found Percy passed out in the middle of the training grounds. Due to exhaustion.

Annabeth walks over to her boyfriend, kicking him lightly on the side. His hair was messier than usual and he was drooling. So he was still the same.

"Percy?" She kicked him again. "Percy?"

Nothing. So she said something that would sure wake him up.

"Your mother sent a package of blue cookies and Conner is about to eat them."

His sea green eyes shoot open and he sits up faster than Arion.

Percy takes out riptide, removing the cap. "No one takes my cookies." He threatened.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, helping Percy get up. "I was kidding. I just told you that so you can wake up."

The son of Poseidon sighed in relief, putting away riptide. "I'm sorry for walking out on you and Calypso like that. I just got angry at Leo and I just needed to do something instead of listening to Calypso cry."

Long ago Athena had told Percy that his fatal flaw was loyalty. A flaw that was dangerous for any demigod to have for it meant they would put others before themselves. His flaw has gotten him in a couple of fights and also nearly cost him use life. Despite only being friends with Calypso, he cared for her deeply and would hurt anyone who threatens her. She's been through enough.

"How is the burn?"

"Small, but it'll cure. Megan already did some magic and it should be good by tomorrow. Nothing to bad."

Percy shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with Jason and Leo?"

Annabeth raises a brow, "Jason?"

Percy explained to Annabeth one what Janet had told him earlier. Her grey eyes were beautiful, but they become stormy and dark when she's being told something she doesn't like.

"Son of bitch is going to die," the sound of lightening was heard, but Annabeth doesn't care. "Yeah! You heard me!"

Percy had to put a hand over his girlfriends hand as she ranted to the God of the sky on how she was going to kill his son. Lightening struck but no one got hurt...I think.

* * *

>Will held Susie's hand as him and his cabin were walking back from the amphitheater after practicing. It was nearly dinnertime, which meant it was also time for the bonfire sing along.<p><p>

They already rehearsed two songs and his siblings were getting excited.

Susie used her free hand to tuck on Will's shirt to get his attention. Will takes his guitar and uses its straps to put it behind his back. He then carries Susie in his arms.

"What's up, sunshine?" He asks, wanting to slap himself for using the nickname Nico gave him.

Susie poured, crossing her small arms across her chest. "Jason wouldn't play with me today," she told her brother. "He also told me that Barbies were for little girls and that he doesn't have time for me."

Will thought back to what Nico had told him earlier this morning about Jason and Leo. Then he also heard from Conner about how Jason dumped Piper. He never realized how much the camp get learn the new gossip in a matter of minutes.

"Just ignore him, Susie. I'm sure you caught him on a bad day."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" She cries. "No one should be having a bad day."

Will smiled, kissing the top of Susie's head. "I know but it'll be okay. Alright?" He sets her down on the ground gently. "Now, go back to the cabin and get cleaned up for dinner. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Susie nodded her little head and runs to joins her brothers and sisters. Will smiled to himself and went to go check on a patient at the infirmity.

Megan was standing outside with a clipboard and was wearing a surgeon shirt with long pants and boots.

"You're late," she says, tapping her foot.

"I held singing lessons with the cabin and a couple of other kids. Which," he crosses his arms. "You should've gone to."

"I had patients, Will." Megan argued, holding up the clipboard. "And so do you."

Will takes the clipboard and scans through the list of people that were checked in. One particular named stood out from the rest.

"Calypso checked in?"

"Yeah she had a burn on her right arm. Annabeth took her here and we just patched her up. She's fine I suppose."

Will raises a brow, "You don't think..."

"I asked but she didn't say anything and Annabeth told me that her and Leo got in a fight, and that he stormed off."

"So did he.."

"I didn't ask any further than that. If the patient didn't want to tell me, then I don't ask any further. Unless I need further information to know what's wrong."

Will couldn't help but smile with pride. "Spoken like a true doctor. Father will be proud."

Megan chuckled, "That's if we ever meet him."

Will chuckled, going inside the infirmity to check on the patients.

"You never know."

* * *

>All of the campers gathered at the dining pavilion for dinner. Chiron, much to a few surprises, lined up the the tables to make one longer one. It was basically like a large thanksgiving table. A very very long one.<p><p>

Chiron was seated at the head of the table, smiling as the demigods entered.

"Heroes!" He greeted them, allowing a few of them to hug him.

Percy and Annabeth arrived, both wearing jeans and long sleeves underneath their orange shirts. Some of Aphrodite kids suggested to wear formal clothing, but no one had that kind of clothing. So Chiron just said to go casual. Much to everyone's delight.

"Percy, Annabeth," Chiron greeted. "I'm glad you made it."

Annabeth smiled, "May we start?"

Chiron heard the eagerness of her voice but didn't question anything. Instead he guides her to a chair and has her seated down.

Piper and Will's cabin walked in, already singing Christmas. Piper was still feeling heartbroken but she wasn't going to allow Jason ruin this holiday. Not this one.

Soon, everyone was seated down and ready to begin to eat. Except for three chairs. On was between Piper and Will, another was seated next to Calypso, and the other was next to Susie.

The son of Apollo looked around for Nico, but he was no where to be seen. Piper noticed that Will was about to leave, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Nico won't be joining us," she told him. "He doesn't want to be with anyone right now."

"But why?"

Piper shrugged, "No clue but let's not push it."

Will looked into Piper's eyes, not sure if her eyes were also capable of controlling people. That would actually be pretty cool. Will looked behind him, hoping to maybe see Nico but all he saw was the bright tree. Will sits back down, promising himself to go find Nico after the bonfire.

Chiron stood up, coughing loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I would be lying to myself if I said that we had an amazing year without any problems or danger. I mean, who knew that Mother Earth would be awoken by a bloody nose? Who would've though?"

The campers laughed, while Percy turned brighten red. "I didn't mean- oh just continue." He waves his hand sheepishly, while Annabeth patted his back.

"Settle down now." Chiron says. "But I am glad to say that I'm more than proud to have seen you come together and battle as one. Against the Romans and eventually side by side with them. Hopefully, next year we won't have to deal with anything and have a normal year for once. Seriously, I may be centuries old, but I am very much capable of growing grey hair. Now! Let's begin our feast."

Although the gods didn't like the fact that the demigods were celebrating Christmas, they did enjoy the turkey and the smell of Apple cider being thrown into the fire though. That always made it up for it.

* * *

>Nico followed the torch that Jason and Leo were carrying to lit their way through the forest. Nico knew something had been wrong with them for awhile and with the news of Leo burning Calypso, and Jason dumping Piper, he's belief was confirmed.<p><p>

He ate a quick meal at the dining pavilion and packed a small bag of weapons that he might use. He then preceded to follow his to friends in the woods, to see where they were heading.

None of them had said anything to one another and they appear to be glowing as well. But from the upper area of their bodies.

"Where are you two doing?" Nico whispered, hiding behind a tree when Jason and Leo stopped by a stream.

Jason handed Leo his torch and removed his bag. "I managed to steal a couple of drachmas from Percy's fountain. That way we can call our master."

Master? Nico thought. A new enemy then, but why would Jason an Leo be working for someone? Unless...

"When the heck are we leaving these bodies and possessing new ones?" Questioned Leo. "This guy's girlfriend is so clingy and it really bugs me. I didn't want to, but I was forced to use fire just to get her away from me."

That son of a bitch! Nico wanted to scream. How dare he used Leo's gift and turn it into a nightmare for Calypso?

"She's hot though, more than Piper." Jason takes out a drachma and throws it into the stream of mist. "_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."_

The mist accepted the offering and Jason whispered the name that Nico couldn't hear him. Soon, a man with a pirate hat and costume appeared. Another son of Poseidon, Chrysaor.

Nico knew that Chysaor was defeated by the seven. He was pirate, since he wanted to make a name for himself for there weren't much myths on him.

"Jason," Chysaor greeted, fixing his hat. "Did you take the dagger and the sword?"

Jason shakes his head, "I haven't master, it's been difficult to do. The girl hides her weapon well and your brother always has his weapon by his side."

"It's true," Leo confirmed. "Piper McLean's dagger hasn't been shown or Riptide."

Chysaor rubbed his chin, "Interesting...have you stolen anything else?"

Leo shakes his head, "No. You clearly stated that you only wanted the dagger and sword."

"No! I want everything that does demigods brats have! The tree, their gifts, maybe even a better wife, I don't know! Just take everything."

Jason and Leo looked at each other. Their golden eyes now clearly showing.

"They're singing tonight at the amphitheater for two hours." Jason told their master. "Maybe we can take the big stuff from the weaponry room and then take the rest of the gifts from their cabins."

"Take their gifts as they sleep," Chysaor ordered them. "You still have the sleeping dust I gave you right?"

Jason went threw the bag he had and took out a small brown bag that was tied by a ribbon. "Here it is. Got a whole bag to put the whole camp to sleep."

"Excellent," Chysaor got distracted by one of his crew members and he needed to disconnect the call.

Jason and Leo were whispering to each other, giving Nico the chance to slowly walk away and warn the others. He thought of Piper who can easily charmspeak the Eidolon's to leave Jason and Leo's body. Simple now all he needed to do was...

Smack!

Nico collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Leo was standing over him with a small piece of log in his hands. He threw the log in the ground, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Is he dead?" Jason asked, worriedly.

Leo bent down and checked Nico's pulse. "Nah, he's alright. Won't be waking up until sunrise if we're lucky."

Suddenly the real Jason Grace began to bicker back and forth with the Eidolon that was inside of him. They bickered when he dumped Piper, saying that the Eidolon had no right to do that and he loved Piper. The spirit only laughed at Jason's misery.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas Part 1! This is honestly my favorite one and it was seriously so much fun to write. How the Grinch Stole Christmas is literally the film I would watch during Christmas cause I just love it and I hope you all love it as well. <strong>

**What's your favorite Christmas song or movie? Tell me! This way we can bond and just be friends! :) Never be shy to leave me a message, even if it's just to say hi. **

**Anyways, next chapter will be part two and I'm just going to leave this quote for you all get excited: **

_**Jason then realized that it wasn't about of the older kids who'd heard him. It was Susie**_.

**So that's a little piece of what you'll be reading next chapter and I am so excited for it! **

**As always, good luck with your finals and happy holidays! Make sure to leave a review my darlings! **

**Love you! **


	4. How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas (Pt2)

**I am literally so amazed at the response I am getting because of these oneshots. I seriously love just waking up before finals and seeing that someone left a review on my story. It's freaking amazing and I'm just so grateful for you all. **

**This is the second part and the last part and I'm just saying I tear up a little bit. That's right guys, I do have feelings and I am not as heartless. (You'll understand if you had read my other story) **

**Anyways, here is the second installment of How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas! **

**I do not owe any of the characters and the lyrics songs that are written here. **

**Otherwise enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel you Christmas<strong>_

**I know I've found you**

**You never fade away**

**The joy of Christmas**

**Stays here inside us**

**Fills each and every heart with love**

**- Faith Hill (2001)**

* * *

><p>The fire was no longer sparkling with flames from the bonfire. After the Apollo cabin had their sing along with the other campers, Chiron called it a night. All of the children walked back to their cabins, eagerly going to sleep so they can wake up and open the gifts they would be receiving from one another.<p>

The Eidolon inside of Jason used his ability of the wind to good use, by flying up in the sky over camp and pouring the sleeping dust over. Every camper was still outside when this happened and once they walked inside their cabins, and laid on their beds, they were out like daylight.

Jason and Leo each went into the cabins by one. Jason took the major gods cabins, while Leo handled the minor gods.

All of the demigods were tucked in their beds as both went respectively in the Aphrodite and Nemesis cabin.

Jason wasn't surprised to be greeted by the smell of the Chanel perfume that was all over the cabin. He immediately ignores the smell and sees the bright white and pink Christmas tree that was in the end of the cabin. Because the campers were in a deep spell, Jason didn't even bother to be quiet as he walked through.

All of the campers were a sound asleep and were snoring like a damn orchestra. A very terrible orchestra. Only one wasn't snoring so loudly like her siblings; Piper.

Deep inside of Jason, was the true Jason Grace. The one who cared about his friends, the holidays, and his girlfriend Piper. When the monster inside him dumped Piper, he wanted to stab himself for the Eidolon can leave his body. That's how desperate he was to leave the spirit's clutches. He was sick of being Chysaor's puppet. Jason just wanted control of his body again.

Meanwhile, he stole the stack of presents underneath the tree, taking a peek inside. Most of gifts were mostly beauty items like perfumes, body lotions, makeup, designer bags, and clothes. He didn't know what use Chysaor would want with these, but he took them anyway.

Once he finished putting the last present in the sack, Jason made he's way to walk out the cabin. However, he fought the Eidolon inside and went to Piper's bed. She looked like an angel when she slept.

"I'm so sorry, Piper." He whispered. "I will fight this and I will come back to you."

He then left the Aphrodite cabin. Not even hearing Piper mutter, "Jason."

* * *

><p>Leo's job wasn't as hard as he thought. The minor gods had each around five to seven campers per cabin. So it wasn't hard to get all of the presents in under thirty minutes.<p>

He noticed that Jason was barely in the Hermes cabin, so Leo decided to go check the Demeter cabin. The cabin only had ten campers in, so it also wouldn't be hard.

Leo walked in and didn't even bother to look at any of campers. He takes the presents and the stockings that were attached by each bunk; Except for one.

Calypso was sleeping on the bunk at the end of the cabin. She was wearing an oversized blue shirt and was muttering in her sleep. Her hand was dangling from the bed, and he can see the bandages that were wrapped around her burn.

Leo wanted to so badly take her in his arms and cradle her. Tell her he didn't mean to do what he did. She's been through so much and she didn't deserve it. Using his force, Leo fought the Eidolon inside of him and bended down to kiss Calypso on the forehead.

Calypso may have not woken up from the kiss, but she did form a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The finally cabin was non other than the Apollo cabin. The cabin had about fifteen kids in total, but the Hermes cabin beat the number by seven.<p>

Now, Jason thought everyone was asleep in this cabin. The sleeping spell should wear off by morning. So just imagine the horror on Jason's face when he heard someone waking up and whispering, "Whose there?"

Jason then realized that it wasn't any of the older kids who'd heard him. It was Susie.

Susie's bunk was right underneath's Will. She, for whatever reason, had awoken to the sound. And she wanted a glass of water.

Susie jumped out of bed and was shocked to see Jason putting the presents in the bag.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Susie asked, standing in front of Jason.

Jason froze up at the sound of her little voice. He so wanted to tell her to wake up her siblings and get Piper, but he couldn't.

"Oh, I was putting these presents underneath the..the..."

"Tree?"

"Yes the tree! I was going to put them under the tree by where the amphitheater is."

Susie raises her brows, but smiles. "Okay! Can you get me a glass of water? I'm afraid of the dark and the tree is the only thing that's bright, but I don't want to leave its side."

Without hesitation, Jason went inside the bathroom and got a glass of water for Susie. He then walks out and hands it to her and walks her to her bed. She drinks her glass and thanks Jason for being kind, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Jason, with a heavy heart, tucks in the child and makes sure she falls asleep to continue his deed.

* * *

><p>The following morning, everyone woke up to open the gifts that they have earned, only to have awoken to the horror of their presents missing.<p>

It was fair to say that everyone was freaking out.

In Piper's cabin...it was just awful. Most of her siblings were rich, so most of them got each other very expensive gifts. Now that it was gone, most of them were in panic about their Gucci bags being gone.

Annabeth walked inside the Aphrodite cabin, holding up a clipboard. "We need every counselor in the big house now. You aren't the only ones whose cabin got broken in."

Piper and her siblings didn't bother to dress in normal clothing and went out into the cold. Piper catches up with Annabeth to stand by her side.

"How many cabins?"

"All of them," Annabeth answers. "All except the Zeus and Hypnos cabin."

Piper thought of Jason immediately. He wasn't at the bonfire sing along and he missed dinner. He may had broken her heart harshly, but she still cared for him.

"Have you seen Jason?" Piper whispers, her eyes sparkling with tears.

Annabeth pats Piper's back, "He's gone...So is Leo."

"You don't think..."

The blonde girl didn't say anything and they both go to sit by Chiron and Percy.

The demigods sat down and Chiron's heart harden. All of their eyes were sparkled in tears, while the younger campers who attended the meeting were sobbing. Nico was seated between Will and Megan. Who was icing Nico's forehead. Not only did he wake up in the middle of woods alive, but he now knows who is behind this whole mess.

"Heroes, I never believed that this would happen to us but we've been robbed and it wasn't by the Hermes cabin this time. We've been robbed by two demigods who we thought we can trust; Jason and Leo."

Calypso looked away at the sound of his name. She had a dream last night of being kissed by Leo and she could've sworn she heard him whispering something. It couldn't be though.

"They're working for Chrysaor, a son of Poseidon." All eyes looked at Percy, immediately guessing that Percy did something to anger the immortal.

He held up his hands, "In my defense, he was angry cause there's more stories about me than of him."

"True," they muttered.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Anyways, they're not only just working for Chrysaor but they are under a Eidolon's control."

Piper groaned, "Again? Didn't we deal with this already?"

Nico nodded his head. "Yes, but these must be different Eidolon's since Piper charmspoke the ones who possessed Jason, Leo, and Percy to never return."

"It's possible," says Annabeth. "Whatever it is we need to retrieve both Jason and Leo and the presents."

Percy didn't think he'll deal with monsters or crazy gods for awhile. He was just so Poseidone with this bullshit.

"Where could they have gone?" Will asks, "They can't go far in the weather from outside."

Nico chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I know where they are and I can get there in a blink of an eye."

Will frowns "How?"

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark son of Apollo."

* * *

><p>Shadow traveling shouldn't be used by the people with a fear of darkness or gets cold easily.<p>

Will held on to Annabeth and Nico as they shadow traveled to Chrysaor ship. Piper had also come along and was holding on to Will. Calypso wanted to come with them, but it would be to much for Nico. There was only a limit of people who can shadow travel after all.

Percy had also joined them in this small quest and wasn't having much fun shadow traveling as well. It brought back so many memories. Oh how time flies by so fast.

"We're nearly there!" Nico shouted, feeling shivers down his back. "I didn't think his ship was to far."

After a few more minutes, the five demigods landed on a stack of hay that was beneath the ship.

"Well that went well," Percy groaned at the slight pain on his shoulder. "I think I dislocated-"

"I got it," Will got up and orders Percy to count to ten. As he does, Will puts his shoulder back into place. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Annabeth looks around the ship, noticing that they were in a stable and a barrel storage.

"Would you look at that," she mutters. "He really does think he's a pirate, look at those cells."

Nico felt like he was inside a Pirate of the Caribbean's movie, except he was co-starting and the rest were main characters.

Piper wipes the hay from her shorts and looks around. "I don't think it's just a cell," Piper goes inside and sees a couple of boxes. "Oh, I just found some wicked disguises."

"Well, bring them out then! We need to blend in with the pirate crew." The sound of a canon was ahead above deck. They can also hear the roar of a thousand men upstairs and they could've sworn they heard Leo's mechanical laugh.

Piper rolls her eyes, "Let's go before Leo decides to burn down the ship."

The demigods quickly put on their costumes and grabbed a couple of weapons that were lying around. Will, Percy, and Piper already had their own weapons but still supplied themselves. You'll never know when you need the extra sword.

"I say two should go up first," suggested Annabeth. "That way the crew members would be suspected on why a group of us were down in the cellar."

So Piper and Annabeth were the first to go up, followed by Percy and then Nico and Will. Before the last two were greeted by the sun, Will grabbed Nico's wrist.

Nico felt himself blush at the touch of Will's skin. It was always soft and made him- no! He was not going to fall for anyone. At least not in the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked, removing his hand from Nico's wrist and checking his forehead.

"I'm fine." Nico snapped, unintentionally though. He just didn't like to be touched.

Will held up his hands, "Sorry, just remember to not shadow travel so much. Last time it nearly killed you."

Don't remind me, Nico told himself and they both walked up o the decks.

The crew members were having a celebration of a sort and were dancing around. They had bottles of liquor in their hands and were singing so awful, that Will was close to praying to his father and have these pirates blessed with singing abilities. Then he changed his mind when he sees Jason and Leo tied onto a pillar that was in the center of the ship.

Their eyes were no longer glowing gold and both were trying to break free from the rope. Annabeth looked over at Piper, seeing the daughter of love already taking out her dagger. Annabeth takes her hand and squeezes, her eyes saying, "Not yet."

Piper looks back at Jason and slowly removes her hand from her dagger.

Percy was walking around the drunken sailors to find his half brother, Chysaor. He had a lot to settle with his half brother. Not only did he ruin christmas, but he also kidnapped his friends and stole the presents. Not cool.

Suddenly, Chysaor appears from his cabin, wearing an all new suit that was complete with a lame cheap pirate hat. To top it off, he had a parrot on his shoulder.

"Silence!" Chysaor boomed, stopping the music from playing and all eyes turned to look at the captain.

Nico and the rest of the demigods hid in the shadows as the captain walked towards the center of the ship.

Most of the sailors were monsters, while some were actually humans. Nico can also tell that most of them were dead demigods who worked under the immortal. Some may have been resurrected by Gaea, most likely being promised immortality if they served under her.

Chysaor smiles taking out a knife from his pocket. "Gentlemen, I present to you the traitors from camp Half Blood, son of Zeus and the son of Hephaestus!"

The sailors cheered widely, waving their swords up in the sky. Nico followed their actions so they can appear normal.

Piper was so tempted to just charge to Chysaor and stabbed him with her dagger. She couldn't do that because it wouldn't kill him and the other crew members might end up killing her as well.

Jason began to fluttery his eyes, his glasses were all dirty and his hair was just everywhere. His orange camp shirt had a few drops of blood and his knuckles were bruised.

Leo was also bruised, but on his cheeks and Piper can see a purple circle forming on his eye. He had a gash on his forehead and the blood was still dripping on the side of his face. His magical hammer was no longer on his tool belt, in fact it was gone. Most likely stacked away where the stolen gifts were as well.

"We need to save them," Will mutters to Nico. "We need a distraction or something."

Percy heard the word distraction and sneaked away to the other side of the ship. He mouths, "I got this," and disappears.

Annabeth shook her head, "Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

A crew member shouts, "What will you do with them captain?"

"I planned to sacrifice them to my dear father, Poseidon." He told his crew. "Since the blonde boy is the son of Zeus, the king of the gods, he would just be devastated of his son getting killed and being sacrificed to his brother. Which will cause wars between the two and I will be known as the one who caused it! There will be myths about me! Temples! However, if Zeus decides to save his son before getting slaughtered, I shall ask for things in return for his safety. Like make me a true God as my father! How great will that be? Me, I God! I can just see it now, boys. Maybe father would pay more attention to me than my lame excuse of a brother, Perseus Jackson."

"Than why did you want Piper's dagger?"

All eyes looked over at Jason. Surprised he was even awake and could speak.

Chysaor smiled wickedly. Piper wanted to help Jason and Leo, but she wanted to help Chysaor improve his looks and smile. Ugh! She hated when she thought like a daughter of Aphrodite. Her main focus should be getting Jason and Leo out alive.

"Like every great pirate I have mercy for those who deserve it. I figured if I'm going to kill you, might as well use the dagger that was held by the girl you loved."

Chysaor looks over at one of his crew members, whose eyes were glowing gold. Inside of him was a Eidolon, the same one who possessed Jason before.

"Must've been so hard to break up the little doves heart wasn't it?"

The pirate laughed, showing his golden teeth. "Easier than cleaning the cannons."

I knew it! Piper wanted to scream. I knew it wasn't him!

Jason felt his blood boil and the clouds grew darker and darker.

"Ah yes!" Chysaor exclaimed. "Create a storm and call for you father, Zeus!"

"Jason isn't the only one whose capable of creating a storm, _brother_."

A huge wave suddenly crashed onto deck, soaking everyone.

Chysaor fell and quickly got up, taking out his sword. "Perseus! Come out of the shadows you scum!"

Percy landed on his two feet in the middle of the deck. "Hey I'm the scum, but dad loves me more."

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to."

"Oh shut up already and fight!"

Percy takes out riptide from the pocket of his jeans. "Agree, but I rather just take my friends and presents back."

"To easy!" Chysaor points his sword at his half brother. "If you want your friends and those gifts, you'll have to go through me."

This started the most intense sword that has been seen in ages. The Pirates circled around the two and gave the demigods a chance to explore the ship and release Jason and Leo. Piper walked around the Pirates easily, saying she was trying to get a good view. Charmspeak may have come in handy as well.

Nico and Will both managed to leave the scene as fast as possible, entering below decks again. Their mission was to find the presents and collect them all as possible to sent back to camp. What they didn't expect (or think was possible) was that below deck, there were two hell hounds guarding a large door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Camp Half Blood)<strong>

Calypso hated feeling helpless. She hated sitting around and not being able to do anything. Which was ironic since this was mostly what she has done in her island, before Leo arrived to her rescue.

Most of the demigods were so shocked of what happened, most of them denied the chance of getting hot coco after breakfast. A treat Chiron only allowed to lift up their spirits. Nothing though.

Susie was walking around the camp in her pajamas. No one bothered to change and they considered their nightwear to be more warmer, since Leo hasn't turned off the snow machine. She sees Calypso sitting outside of the Demeter cabin and decides to visit the formal goddess.

"Hello," Susie greeted, sitting next to Calypso. She takes out a gingerbread cookie from her pocket. "Cookie?"

Calypso smiled, accepting the goodie from Susie. "Thank you."

Susie smiled, taking a bite from her own cookie. They stayed in silence for awhile, just staring at the glowing tree from the distance. Turns out, Jason and Leo also stole the star from the top of the tree. This crushed Susie for she was the one who placed the star on the top. She remembered watching Leo work on the star and adding the jewels to make it shine.

"You know, Leo really likes you." Susie told Calypso, breaking the silence.

Calypso looks at the little girl, blinking in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Leo likes you like a lot," Susie repeated. "It's actually really sweet."

"How do you know this?" Calypso wondered, her full attention on the small child.

Susie giggled, "He talks about you like if you were Lady Aphrodite herself. He says your beautiful and thinks it's amazing how you're with him. It's lovely the way he talks about you." Without asking, Susie grabs Calypso's burned arm and gently removes the bandages.

"What are you-" Calypso watches in amazement as Susie's hands began to glow a bright yellow. Calypso's arm no longer had a sting feel to it, in fact it felt more stronger than before.

Susie removes her hands and Calypso gasped. Her burn was no longer there! Instead, her skin was back to its normal state, but only smoother.

Calypso hugged the little girl, giggling madly. "Susie, this is amazing. How- when did you learn how to do this?"

The small child shrugged, "I didn't know until I had a scrap on my knee when I fell." She explained. "Then I heard someone say to put my hands on my knee and think about the scrap being gone. The next thing I knew I was healed. Wanna know a secret?"

Calypso nodded and Susie whispered at her ear. "I think it was my daddy who spoke to me." She confessed

It was possible, Calypso wanted to say but she didn't want to bring the kids hopes up. It's really rare for the gods to interact with their kids, especially the younger ones. However, Apollo is one of the few gods who liked to talk to his kids from time to time.

"Who knows," Calypso ended up saying. "Maybe it was your inner self speaking."

"Do you think they are alright?" Susie asked out of the blue. "My brother and the others?"

Calypso smiled softly, grabbing the small child's hand. "I'm sure they're doing just fine." She assured Susie.

* * *

><p>"You just had to attack before we figured out a plan didn't you?" Annabeth told her boyfriend, trying to get the rope around her to loosen.<p>

Percy sighed, trying to find a way out as well. "In my defense, it seemed like a perfect timing."

"And this is why you're always going to be a Seaweed Brain."

After Percy was defeated by his brother in a sword fight, Annabeth and Piper were discovered as well. They thought they were being sneaky, but the damn parrot that Chysaor had caught them trying to untie Jason and Leo. Which resulted in them getting tied to another pillar with Percy. Now their only chance of escaping was having Will and Nico come up with a really good plan.

Luckily, Chysaor made the announcement that the sacrifice would take place tonight so they had plenty of time to make up a plan.

Piper glances over at Jason and Leo. Both were falling asleep again and just liked plain exhausted.

The crew members had earwax in their ears so they can avoid Piper's charmspeak, but they didn't put it on Jason or Leo.

"Jason," Piper whispered, "Jason over here." She hated using charmspeak on him, but it was the only way to get his attention.

Jason looks over at Piper, his blue eyes looking so lost and sad.

"We need you to wake up Leo." She says.

"Why?" Jason asked. "It's not going to make a difference."

Piper groaned in annoyance. "Jason, you need to do this. Try to wake up Leo." She ordered.

Jason moves closer to Leo, hitting his head against's Leo. "Wake up." No response. "Wake up, Leo!"

Piper waited until there was no crew members near them and she shouted, "Leo Valdez, flame on!"

With that being said, Leo woke up and nearly burned Jason's hair.

Meanwhile in the bottom of the ship, Nico and Will were trying to figure out on how to go through the doors without waking up the guard dogs. Their was only one of them, but hellhounds could be pretty deadly of mistreated wrong.

"Why can't I just sing it ballad?" Will wondered, not seeing any other way.

Nico rolled his eyes. "What are you going to sing to it? Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer?"

Will shrugged, "I don't see what's wrong with that song. I happen to like it."

"Ugh! I knew I should've left to New Rome for Christmas. Then maybe I wouldn't be here."

"If you had left for New Rome, than war would've been upon us again if Chysaor went through his plan. Do you have any idea how hard it was to lose my siblings to the Romans and to Giants?!" Will shouted, actually getting angry.

Nico didn't back down though. "I actually do, _Solace_. I lost the only family member I once had left because of some stupid quest. I became lost without having my sister Bianca and want to know the worst part? It was around Christmas when I lost her! The one holiday that I actually enjoyed because it reminded me of my mom. But something always has to ruin it and that something resulted in my sister's death. That's why I hate freaking christmas!"

Nico was breathing heavily once he finished ranting. Will just stood there staring at home and doesn't say anything for a good minute. The hellhound was still fast asleep, not waking up to Nico's rants earlier. When the silence became to much for Will, he grabs Nico and pulls him in for a hug.

Nico tried to push away, but Will was squishing him hard.

"Will...can't breath."

"No one is alone," Will says, pulling away from Nico. "Especially you. Christmas is the time to start new beginnings, forgive people who had done you wrong, it shouldn't be dark and moody. Nico, you're my friend and everyone at camp cares about you. Especially the younger ones, they just love you. Ricky was planning on giving you a gift this morning during breakfast. He was so excited, but when they woke up and found all of the presents gone, just imagine the devastation on his face when he found all of the gifts gone."

Nico looked at the ground, "Did he really?"

"Yes."

Nico felt his heart warm up. It's only been three months since he decided to stay at camp and even then he hasn't really given much people the chance to be around him. The only people he would talk to was the seven and would visit Hazel, Frank, and Reyna at Camp Jupiter. Even there most of the campers didn't really talk to him. Will was right. Nico couldn't live in the dark anymore, he had to come into the light.

"We're getting those gifts," he promised but not to will or himself. "We're getting out of here."

Will smiled, looking back at the hellhound. "I think I know how to keep it busy." Will had a bag on his waist and he digs through it. He finds a small magical music box and rewinds it.

The box had a spell on it that played instrumental music that came cause anyone who hears it to fall asleep. A child of the Hypnos cabin created this, when someone from the Nemesis cabin had a hard time sleeping. Percy and Annabeth have on their own as well that they used it a lot as well.

Will orders Nico to cover his ears and he puts the music box in front of the already sleeping dog. He just did this act to assure that the creature doesn't wake up.

Soon the hellhound was dead asleep.

"Come on," Will whispered and they both go inside the room that the dog was guarding.

Nico and Will stopped at the their trail when they find, not only the missing presents, but most of the Greek statues from well known museums.

"He's a hoarder?" Nico asks, closing the door behind them.

Will pokes at a statue of his father, Apollo. "These look so real! It's kind of freaking me out."

"Don't touch anything," Nico warned. "Some of these things could have traps on them or can trigger something. Let's just get the presents out of here and go find the rest of the gang."

"Pretty simple," Will says and sees the total of presents they have. "How exactly how we going to get these back to camp? We didn't exactly bring any boxes."

"Shadow travel," Nico says. "It's faster and easier."

"No way, you barely could shadow travel four extra people. You can't possibly shadow travel all of these!"

"I can't, but I will." Says Nico and opens a dark portal. "Just stuff the presents into this sack." Nico handed Will a red sack that he founded laying around.

Will hesitated at first but does it anyways. Most of the presents fitted into the sack, but Nico needed to make three trips to get them all at the camp. At the end, Nico was warn out but was still good to open one last portal to camp.

* * *

><p>The whole upper deck was literally on fire. Leo manages to burn the rope off, freeing him and Jason.<p>

Jason, regaining his strength and confidence again, manages to create a storm so strong, that even the waves underneath were raging. Although that could've simply been Percy's own part in helping.

Leo removed the rope that tied his friends and all of the Pirates grabbed their swords, ready to fight.

Piper takes out her dagger. "Annabeth, take the right side of the ship with me. Jason and Percy, you take the left side. Leo?" He looks at the daughter of Aphrodite. His eyes sparkling with revenge. "Burn this ship to the ground."

The son of Hephaestus laughed and did as told. For once doing something that had learned to enjoy over time. Burn and destroy.

Chysaor came out of his cabin to walk into a nightmare. His prized possession was on fire, his crew members were being thrown off into the ocean and the demigods were winning. No one won against Chysaor...at least not today!

"Jackson, this is now between you and me! Show me why father praises you more than his immortal son!"

Percy stopped what he was doing and faced his half brother. He holds on to Riptide tightly, glaring at Chysaor with cold green eyes.

"With pleasure."

The two brothers ran towards each other, screaming like banshees. Their swords clashed into each other, dodging any kicks or punches that they would throw at one another.

Annabeth had to glance over from time to time, making sure her boyfriend didn't get himself killed. Piper manages to push over a crew member when she felt someone grabbed her waist.

"A daughter of Aphrodite correct?" The pirate sneered, lustfully looking at Piper's body. "Maybe after we win I'll keep you for myself."

Piper couldn't seem to fight her way out of the dirty man's grasp. He was holding her as if she was a piece of string that he couldn't let go or he will lose it for good. Piper felt the man finally release his hold on her, hearing his moan in pain.

She turns around and sees that Jason was beating the man up.

"Never," punch,"Ever touch my girlfriend again!" With all his strength, Jason picks up the beaten pirate and tosses him into the ocean.

Piper looks at Jason, surprised of his actions. "Since when did I become you're girlfriend again?"

Jason shrugged, "I never dumped you." He explained. "It was the stupid Eidolon who made me dumped you. Piper, I love you."

If there's one thing that you needed to know about Jason's and Piper's relationship, they rarely said those three special words. It's not that they didn't feel the same, it's just didn't come to them as much. However, when they do say 'I love you', they meant it a lot.

Piper loved Jason and she knew that deep inside, it wasn't Jason who would make such a cruel act in front of everyone. Piper clashes her lips against Jason's in complete bliss of the action around them.

Jason was the one who pulled away first, grinning at Piper. "Let's kick some pirates butt."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Annabeth was surrounded. Percy was busy fighting his brother to notice and the others were fighting their own battle. She was on her own.

Annabeth stabbed on in the neck, while managing to kick one in the stomach and then stab him. She wasn't the one for violence, but they were dead anyways.

Percy punched Chysaor in the face, watching him stumble backwards.

"Give up?"

"Not a chance!" Chysaor used a bucket of water nearby and creates a mini tornado with it.

Percy, however, had deemed himself to be equally as powerful as his half brother. Using the energy that he had, Percy creates a large wave from the ocean, hitting the ship. Most of the crew members weren't expecting it and were gone from the ship.

Chysaor was surprised at how well his half brother can control the ocean. For a seventeen year old boy, he didn't do bad.

Suddenly a lightening bolt struck Chysaor, burning most of his clothing. Everyone looks up at the sky, knowing that only one God was capable of creating that lightening bolt. _Zeus_.

"Chysaor, son of Poseidon, you are hear by banished into the fields of punishment for your crimes!" Zeus voiced boomed, creating another lightening that struck the ocean in half.

There have been moments when the gods, goddesses, or immortals had fallen into their knees. Begging for forgiveness. So Percy was surprised when Chysaor didn't even fall to his knees. Instead, he watches the ocean open up a large black portal that was the underwood.

Chysaor kisses the handle of his sword, stabbing it into the deck.

"My legend will live on," he promised, staring up at the sky. "I will return and when I do, I will kill your son and my father's son! You just mark my words, Lord Zeus."

With that being said, Chysaor willingly jumped into the dark hole that led into the underworld. Along with him were the dead crew members, all of them screaming and pleading but their screams were soon dismissed.

The ocean closed in again, leaving the sea to remain calm again. The waves slowly rocked the ship, but nothing to harsh. Percy was shocked that his half brother was willing to jump into hell, but was frightened that a new enemy may be in their hands. And if that was so, Percy was ready.

Over it, but ready.

* * *

><p>Susie and Calypso stared at the tree. The lights were still on, but only the star was missing.<p>

"Susie, are you sure about this?" Calypso asked one more time.

The daughter of Apollo nodded. "I just want everyone to feel better!"

Calypso smiled, in awed of how thoughtful and caring a small child can be.

"Then say what you wish, sweetie."

_Don't be shy, sunshine. _Spoke the soft melodic voice. _You can do it. _

Susie smiled and stares up at the tree. She holds Calypso's hand and starts to sing softly at first, but then her voice slowly gets stronger.

_Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores  
>Welcome Christmas Come this way<br>Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores  
>Welcome Christmas, Christmas day<em>

Calypso didn't know the song, but she remained close to Susie, holding her hand. A few of the campers heard the song they've learned over time and walked closer to Suise and Calypso.

_Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus  
>Welcome, welcome dahoo damus<br>Christmas day is in our grasp,  
>So long as we have hands to clasp<em>

The campers circled around the tree, holding each other's hands. Chiron also went to the crowd and grabbed Susie's hand, while Conner held Calypso's. It was a beautiful moment really. All of the campers holding hands and singing their rendition of 'Welcome Christmas' from How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

_Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
>Welcome Christmas bring your cheer<br>Fahoo fores dahoo dores..._

"The presents!" Ricky exclaimed, pointing at the gifts that suddenly appeared underneath the tree.

Everyone gasped, then look over at the sound of someone laughing really loudly. Calypso recognized that laugh from anywhere. Leo.

"And I am back!" The son of Hephaestus announced, pumping his fist. "Who missed me?"

No one answered, only the sound of crickets were heard. Awkward.

Percy appeared as well, looking battered and just tired.

"Chysaor is defeated for now, we're okay, Jason and Leo are okay, and I need my sleep." With that being said, Percy collapsed on the ground. Exhaustion hitting him hard.

Megan sighed, writing his name on her clipboard. "Jack, Willow, come help me take him to the infirmity," she ordered her siblings and the three of them took Percy to the infirmity. Annabeth following them behind to make sure her boyfriend was alright.

However, the rest of the demigods cheered as they welcomed back the heroes and gave their forgiveness to Jason and Leo. One person stayed back though, watching Leo with sadden eyes.

Leo notices Calypso staring at him and immediately walks towards his girlfriend.

"Calypso," Leo whispered. "I am so so sorry for what I did. Por favor, forgive me?"

Calypso sighed, cupping his cheek. "I forgive you for I know those damn Eidolon make people hurt the ones they love."

"I love you," Leo whispers and kisses her on the lips.

You can say that everything after the heroes returned, everything went back to normal. The demigods got their presents back and exchanged a few with one another. Leo gave the star to Jason and him and Susie flew up to place it back where it was.

Nico watches from afar as the demigods exchanged gifts. He laughs when one of the Stoll brothers give Will a fake snake, freaking the son of Apollo out. Himself not being fond of the creatures.

Ricky runs up to Nico, holding up a small gift.

He holds it out, "For you."

Nico raises a brow but takes the gift. He opens it and sees it was a pair of skull rings with its eyes covered with a ruby red diamonds.

"Ricky...did you make this?"

"My siblings helped me mostly, but I placed the rubies on them." He frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it actually!" Nico takes the ring out of its box and places it on his finger.

Ricky smiles, hugging the son of Hades. "Merry Christmas, Nico."

Nico hugs the small boy, "Merry Christmas, Ricky."

Susie runs towards Nico and Ricky, grabbing them both by their hands.

"Come on!" She says and they all run back to the tree and join hands.

Will was waiting there for them, holding out his hand for Nico to take.

"It's our annual tree along." He says, "I hope you know this song."

Percy and Annabeth were the last one to arrive, despite of Megan's argument of him needing bed rest. They joined hands with Piper and Jason, who were standing next to Leo and Calypso.

Susie holds both Nico and Ricky's hand and starts to sing.

_Welcome Christmas dahoo damus  
>Christmas time will always be,<br>just as long as we have glee  
>Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores<br>Welcome Christmas bring your light  
>Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores<em>

Jason smiles at Piper, always amazed at how beautiful she sings. He kisses the top of her nose and continues to sing along. Or try.

_Welcome in the cold dark night  
>Welcome Christmas fahoo ramus<em>

Annabeth and Percy share a kiss, saying it was the best Christmas they had ever had. Leo and Calypso each promised each other one thing, don't play with fire or someone will end up burned. Calypso loved Leo and he loved her, hurting each other was unbearable. She rests her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand.

_Welcome Christmas dahoo damus  
>Welcome Christmas while we stand,<br>Heart to Heart and Hand in Hand_

As for Nico and Will? The same night after dinner, one of the Demeter children grew out a small mistletoe above the ceiling on the Hades cabin. Will was the one who notices and points out to Nico, who blushes madly red. But he doesn't mind when Will clashes his lips against his.

The star on the tree shined even brighter that night, much like Nico's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! That's the end of my two part oneshot on How The Eidolon's Stole Christmas!<strong>

**This is literally my favorite oneshot and I hope you all loved it as much as I did. **

**The next and final chapter will mostly likely be posted a day before New Years Eve or during. Or maybe even a well before, it all depends if I finish it on time and I hope I do, it's halfway done but I just want it to be perfect. **

**Here's a sneak peek on what is to come from next chapter and yes it's a Percabeth story! : **

_**Percy knew how he wanted to end his year. Kissing his best friend at soon as the ball drops at Times Square. **_

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas though. Enjoy your dinner, Posada, or Christmas parties. I love you all so so much and I wish you the best in these two days. (: **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMALS! **

**...if you don't get it and got offended I'm sorry, but leave a review or two? :) **

**Happy Holidays. **


	5. Midnight Kiss

**I'm freaking out guys because this is the last oneshot of the series and the last thing that I am updating on fanfiction for 2014! This year has been insane and I am so excited to start the new year. **

**I want to apologize for not updating my other story, but to be honest this series was my main focus since it's the holidays and I just wanted to do something festive. **

**A huge shoutout to everyone who favorited, reviewed, or who are following this story! You all mean the world to me and I love you all so so much! **

**There are a few special announcements at the end of this oneshot so don't be afraid to read, I promise you that it isn't bad news :) **

**So with out further or do, here is my last oneshot! Staring, Percabeth! **

**I do not owe any of the characters or the lyrics mentioned in this story :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the new year<br>A new beginning  
>You made a promise<br>You are the brightest  
>We are the voices<br>This is the new year  
>We are the voices<br>This is the new year**_

- _**A Great Big World (2013) **_

* * *

><p>Percy knew how he wanted to end his year. Kissing his best friend at soon as the ball drops at Times Square. All week he's been making reservations at the finest restaurant, had VIP access (thanks to his dad) to a party that would be thrown at Empire State Building. Then as it turned eleven, they would join their friends at Times Square and watch the ball drop. It was all such an easy plan!<p>

However, he didn't think he's day would start off terribly.

In the mornings, Percy liked to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Usually, he would go to his mother's and she'll have blue pancakes for him. Not today though, she was out in her second honeymoon with Paul. So of course, Percy set up his own breakfast. He always made grilled cheese sandwiches...he just had no fucking idea why it would it cause a fire today!

"Shit!" Percy shouted as soon as he saw the smoke rising. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He grabbed the fire extinguisher from the closet and puts out the fire before it burned anything else. His whole kitchen was covered in white form, something that the poor cleaning lady would have to clean up later. Percy made a mental note to leave an extra tip for her.

Looking at the time, Percy figured he still had time to go to Starbucks that was just around the corner of the street. Grabbing his jacket and putting on his boots, Percy didn't even bother to change his blue pajamas and walked out the door.

His doorman greeted him as usual and Percy felt bad that he didn't stop and have a conversation with him. He was a nice man.

Percy walked out of the apartment complex and into the cold air. The streets were filled with people as always, but it didn't take him long to get to the cafe. Although the line was pretty long. Percy didn't mind the waiting, he was just worried about not getting things done in time. He still had to get his tux from the dry cleaners, have lunch with his friends Piper and Jason, and then get ready for the party tonight. Ugh. He hated having responsibilities.

"Percy?" Percy turns around and was surprised to see his blonde friend at the cafe. "Oh Annabeth, hey!"

Annabeth smiles at her friend, giving him a one sided hug. She frowns when she notices that Percy was still in his nightwear.

"You're still in pajamas?" She asked.

Percy blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't have time to change this morning. My toaster burst into fire and nearly burned my apartment down."

Annabeth couldn't help but giggle. This would only happen to a Percy and Leo, so she wasn't surprise.

"Are you alright at least?" She asks softly.

Percy nodded his head, "I'm alive aren't I?"

Annabeth giggled, "No need to be sass talking me, Jackson."

"What ever you say, Chase."

Annabeth and Percy have been best friends since elementary school. He actually stole all of the blue crayons and when she needed to use one for her picture, he refused to give her one. They bickered back and forth, until Percy finally gave her one of the crayons. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

They each ordered their drink once they reached the casher and Annabeth paid for both of their cappuccinos. For Percy realized in terror that he forgot his wallet.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Annabeth asks.

Percy smiles, "Yeah I'll pick you up at your apartment around six. That way we don't hit traffic."

"Sounds great!" Annabeth gives Percy a friendly kiss on the cheek and walks back to her apartment.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it was enough to set up fireworks in Percy's stomach. In a good way. He was more determined to make this day the best out of the whole year.

* * *

><p>Once he drank his coffee and ate his muffin, Percy took a shower and got ready to meet up with Jason and Piper. The couple had some news they wanted to tell Percy and by the tone of Jason's voice on the phone, it sounded pretty serious.<p>

Percy drove through the busy streets of Times Square and was lucky enough to find a parking spot. He gets out of the car and tries to find a small restaurant named, La Belle. He guess it was French or something and maybe it was a place Jason went often. He never went to fancy restaurants and remembered the name of it. So it might be Piper's place to go.

It was actually a small cafe, but was just named fancy. It was next to those little shops that tourists usual visit to buy souvenirs. Percy walks in and a waitress guides him threw and leads him upstairs to the balcony.

Jason and Piper were both talking about what they would say to Percy as he walked in.

"He'll be surprised you'll asked him," noted Piper, eating her chocolate muffin.

Jason waved his hand, "He can't be in complete shock. He's been my best friend since high school."

"I know I have been and always will be."

Piper and Jason jumped at Percy's voice but quickly restrained themselves. Piper gets up and gives Percy a hug as a greeting. Jason follows his girlfriend gives Percy a man hug.

"How you been?" Jason asks, holding a chair for Percy to sit on.

"Nothing much really. These past few days have been insane at the office. No wonder my dad told me to run the meetings while he was gone."

Piper chuckled, "That sounds like Poseidon alright."

Percy's father, Poseidon, ran one of the most successful aquarium's in all of US. He also owned a couple of surf shops that were widely popular in California and Hawaii.

Jason has the waitress bring them three glasses of wine, much Percy's surprise.

"Wine for lunch?" He teases. "Most be a very _special_ occasion."

The waitress brings them their wine and Percy makes a toast.

"To Jason's virginity loss," he jokes. "You shall be missed."

Piper snorted a laugh, while Jason turned madly red. "That's _not_ why we're celebrating, Percy."

Percy laughed, "Then what's up?"

Piper and Jason look at each other and Piper holds up her left hand.

"We're getting married!" She exclaims, jumping up and down on her seat.

Percy stares at the ring, amazed at the size of the diamond. "Wow that's amazing! Congrats you two."

"And we want you to be my best man," Jason quickly added.

"No way, really?" Percy pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "That just made my year."

Jason chuckled, "Of course your date with Annabeth will make it 100% better."

"True."

Piper gasped, "Which reminds me!" She digs through her purse. "I need to text Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, and Hazel to meet me here next week."

"Why?" Her fiancée asked.

"I need to ask if they can be my bridesmaid. With Annabeth being the maid of honor."

Percy grinned, "Oh that should be interesting. She hates wearing heels."

Piper smiles, "I know she does, which is why I'm giving away flip flops in the middle of the reception. Heels can be a pain in the ass."

"I bet," Jason muttered. "So you'll be my best man right?"

"Hell yeah!" Percy exclaimed, "I mean who else is going to tell the story of how you two meet? It's a classic."

* * *

><p>Annabeth was worried. Not only did her straightener decide to break, but her dress also decided to rip. Just her freaking luck. However, there's always a bright side to everything. Thalia, Jason's sister, lived in the same apartment complex as her. So Annabsth called her friend and ask if she was home, luckily she was and she went over immediately.<p>

Thalia wasn't expecting Annabeth to arrive so soon, she lived a few apartments up anyways but still. A little heads up would've been nice.

Annabeth smiles at Thalia, walking inside the apartment. "I need your help, Thals."

"With what?" Thalia asked, picking up a stack of magazines from the floor. "You caught me in a bad day, Annie. Luke is coming over and I need to get this place cleaned up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It'll only take a minute. I promise."

Thalia sighed, grabbing a couple of jackets from her living room and they go to her room.

"What is it?" Thalia asked, as she put away the jackets in her closet.

"I need a dress," Annabeth says. "Mine ripped and Percy is taking me out tonight."

Thalia looks at her blonde best friend. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh? So Jackson finally grew the balls and asked you out? Dammit, now I owe Leo fifty bucks."

"I need a dress, Thalia." Annabeth pleaded. "Help me out?"

Thalia looks at Annabeth, eyeing her from head to toe. She looks back at her clothes, looking through her racks of dresses. Her and Annabeth have gone to clubs before with their friends, each wearing very tight dresses. Mostly Annabeth rocked pastel colors, but it was New Years Eve! Thalia always believe that to every new year, there had to be a new beginning. So why not start with a new look? Then, she sees the perfect dress for Annabeth to wear.

"How about this one?" Thalia takes out a deep burgundy and black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that was covered in black jewels.

Annabeth immediately fell in love with the dress. "This is perfect!" She walks over to Thalia, running her fingers through the material. "Can I please borrow this for tonight?"

"Keep it," Thalia insisted. "I haven't even worn it myself. Try it on."

Thalia gets out of her walk in closet and closes it. She organized her room a little bit as she waited for Annabeth to show her the dress.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Annabeth shouted, zipping up the dress. "It's just not my style."

"Let me see."

Annabeth hesitated at first but walks out of the closet.

Thalia gasps, "What the hell are you talking about?! You look hot!"

Annabeth sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She did like this dress. It hugged her curves nicely and although she was showing cleavage, it wasn't enough that it would cause men to stare at her endlessly.

"I can maybe wear silver heels with this?"

Thalia laughed, "Now we're talking!"

The blonde girl laughs and goes back inside the closet to change back to her regular clothes.

Thalia looks at her phone, seeing that Luke had left her a few messages.

"Luke will be here any minute," she told Annabeth. "I need to get ready and so do you."

Annabeth nods her head in agreement. "I still need to eat and take a shower." She hugs her friend, thanking her for the dress. "Have fun with Luke."

"Oh I will, it's you who needs to have fun. Happy New Years, Annie."

"Happy New Years."

* * *

><p>Percy looked at himself in the mirror,<p>

very amazed at how much he cleaned up.

After his lunch date with Piper and Jason, Percy immediately went home to get ready. It was around four when he got home, giving him two hours to get ready before picking up Annabeth at six. Time was against him so he rushed to get his clothes off and hopped in the shower.

His black hair was neatly combed to the side. He still preferred to leave it all messy though.

With the help of his mother, she manages to find the perfect suit for him to wear. She says it belonged to her father and with some alterations, it would fitted him just perfectly.

Percy hated ties though. He hated how tight it felt around his neck, so he loosened it a little bit. Not enough that made him appear sloppy and lazy, but just enough to make it look modest.

"You can do this," Percy spoke to himself in front of the bathroom mirror. "It's just Annabeth, the girl you've been madly in love with since high school. You. Can. Do. This!"

With that being said and feeling confident, Percy grabbed his car keys and the bouquet of white roses he got for Annabeth from his friends flower shop.

Percy walks out of his apartment and goes down to the lobby. He happily greeted and wished the doorman a Happy News Year, walking to his car that was parked in the garage. He gets in his car and tries to turn it on but nothing. He tried again, but same results.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Percy groaned and tried one last time, yet nothing. "Fucking bitch!" He curses and dials his friends number.

His friend, Leo Valdez, was a very well known mechanic in Manhattan. He fixes about anything in a matter of

minutes, but since it was New Years, he'll probably won't be open. Besides, he recently got married with Calypso.

After a few rings, Leo finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Leo, where are you right now?" Percy immediately asks.

"I'm getting ready to go out with the Mrs," he explained. "We have reservations at this one place and then we're headed to Disneyland. Calypso wants to see the fireworks for New Years."

Percy groaned, "Is there any chance you can send one of your workers to the garage? My car isn't working."

Leo sighs, "I don't know, Percy. Most of them are out of the country or are out for the day. But if you want, I can hook you up with the limo company. In fact, they might even give you a free ride for New Years and because of your association with me."

"Oh my gods, Leo, your the homie. I owe you big time if you do this for me."

"I know, that's why I'm doing it."

Leo hangs up the phone and calls the limo company. After a few minutes of waiting, his friend finally answers the phone.

"Hey Charles, I need a favor from ya..."

* * *

><p>Annabeth felt like she has waited a lifetime for Percy to arrive. She has been ready for two hours and it was now eight o'clock. He promised he'll pick her up at seven but that didn't happened.<p>

The blonde girl doubted he had ditched her and done something else. It wasn't in his nature to do something like that. The more Annabeth waited, the more nervous she became.

"It's just Percy," she told herself. "It's just Percy." She repeated and then heard the doorbell ring.

"Crap!" Annabeth muttered, running to check herself in her bathroom's mirror. "Coming!"

She reapplies red lipstick again and goes to open the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Percy, you finally made it," she casually remarks. Nailed it. She eyes him from up and down, thinking how much hotter he would appear if he didn't have his tux on.

Percy nervously chuckles, "Sorry I had trouble with the car and I was needed to call in a very special friend." He hands her the bouquet of white roses that he was hiding behind his back. "For you."

"White roses, my favorite," she commented. "Let me put them on a case quickly and then we can leave. You can come in if you want."

"Nah I'm good, but don't take so long. We have reservations at eight and I don't want to be late."

As quickly as she can, Annabeth finds a vase, fills it with water, and places the flowers inside. She grabs her coat from her closet and puts it on.

"Lets go?" She says and walks out of her apartment, making sure to lock it.

Percy takes her hand, "Please, I'm hungry."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, gently squeezing his hand. "You're always hungry."

"I just have a huge stomach okay?"

The blonde girl simply giggled and went inside the elevator. It was a sweet silence between them and went to the lobby. People were dressed in fancy attire, most likely going to festive parties for the New Year. Annabeth looked down at what she was wearing.

With the dress Thalia gave her, Annabeth was also wearing black stilettos and even rocked a smokey eye look, making her grey eyes stand out.

They walked out of the apartment complex and were greeted by the cold breeze. Annabeth wished she had worn tights under her dress, but she ignored the cold.

"Are we getting a taxi?" Annabeth asked, not seeing Percy's blue beetle.

Percy chuckled, gently grabbing Annabeth's chin and slightly turning it to the right. Annabeth gasped.

They were taking a Honda limo? Okay as much as Annabeth thought it was impressive, she felt that this was to much.

"This is our ride?" Annabeth asked, her widen eyes worrying Percy.

"I know you hate extravagant things, but Leo said that because of his connections, it's for free."

Annabeth looked at the driver who stepped out of the car and opened the door. It was just a limo, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"I grew up in wealthy lifestyle, Percy. I think I can handle a limo."

Percy smiles and takes Annabeth towards the limo, helping her get inside.

Being inside a limo was new to Annabeth. She recalled Piper's Sweet Sixteen bash but it was a party bus so it didn't count as the same. She just hope she didn't get to drunk and end up making out with Percy. Luckily he didn't remember that...she thought.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was truly extravagant.<p>

In the ceiling, there was a huge Crystal chandelier that hanged in the middle of the dining room, and there was a stage where a pianist was playing soft music.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel giddy inside. The design and structure in this place was amazing! Her mother most've designed this because of the owl behind the pianist. It was considered The Mark Of Athena, as critics would say when they wrote about Athena's work.

Percy had told the limo driver to park the limo outside and told him he was free to do whatever he needed until ten o'clock.

Everything was going fine for Percy. They arrived at the restaurant on time and were just waiting to be checked in. When it was finally their turn, Percy couldn't hold his excitement. Until the waitress said, "Sir, you had your reserved table taken already."

Annabeth looks at Percy, who was in shock.

"How?" He demanded.

"Well, you made reservations for two at seven. It's eight thirty now and your table was eventually taken. I'm sorry but there aren't anymore available, except for the ones that were already reserved."

Percy shook his head, "Your shitting me here right? I waited nearly a month to make these reservations and your giving me this bullshit?!"

His voice was rising, causing a few people to turn and look at the commotion that was occurring.

"Sir, can you please calm down?" The waitress says, nervously.

Annabeth grabs Percy's arm. "Percy, it's not worth the fight." She assured him, ignoring the stares they were getting.

He looks at the waitress and back at Annabeth, knowing she was right. Taking her arm, Percy takes Annabeth out of the restaurant.

Percy runs his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry for what happened in there." He says. "I'm just really stressed out from everything that has been happening."

"It's alright," the blonde girl says. Then an idea popped in her head. "Hey, how about we got to Jack's? Its literally two blocks away and you love their hamburgers."

Jack's was a diner and probably the best place to get turkey burgers.

Without hesitation, Percy agreed to the idea. He didn't ask and takes Annabeth's hand, walking side by side to the diner. It wasn't fair from Times Square, so they can hear the crowd cheering and music play from the concert that was going on.

They arrived at the diner and were pleased to know that it was still open and that it was almost empty. Only a few people were inside.

Annabeth and Percy sat at a booth and waited to have their orders taken. They've been to Jack's before with their friends so they already knew what they would be ordering.

A waitress, who was more kinder, wrote down their drink and their orders. As usual, Annabeth ordered the chicken tenders with onion rings, while Percy had his turkey burger with bacon and French fries in his sight. As she left, Annabeth eyes Percy.

"You know, this is actually really fun."

"You think so?" Percy asked, a little bit glad.

Annabeth nodded her head. "I mean don't get me wrong, it would've been nice to eat at La Beja but this is far more nicer."

Percy can see the point that Annabeth was trying to make. La Beja was Pretty fancy for his taste, but he heard the food was amazing. To him, Annabeth was a princess since she was basically raised as one. However, she wasn't the type who enjoyed the expensive lifestyle as well. Sure it was nice to attend the Galla balls, but Annabeth would mostly stay at home with her books.

Percy looks at his watch, noticing that it was nearly ten.

"If we finish in another ten minutes, we can get to the party in thirty. It's pretty far from here."

Percy was getting up from the booth when Annabeth grabbed his wrist. He looks at the blonde girl, her grey eyes gleaming.

"Percy, stop it."

"Annabeth-"

"No Percy I'm being serious." Percy stopped and slowly walks a little bit towards Annabeth. She doesn't let go of his wrist.

"We don't need to go to a party to have fun in New Years! Just having you with me is all I need to end and start the year good." She assured her long time friend.

Percy looks at his watch and back at Annabeth. He smiles, slowly removing her hand from his wrist.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

Annabeth laughed, "Because I'm the daughter of Athena and we're always right."

Percy goes back to sit on his booth and finishes eating his meal. Annabeth ordered a milkshake that she ended up sharing with Percy.

Once they both were done, they walked out back to the cold. Percy no longer had the need to attend the party. So once they went back to the limo, he had the driver take the easy way to Central Park. It was exactly eleven thirty.

Jason texted him asking if they wanted to join him and Piper at their place, but he declined. Saying he had to do something first.

The driver took them to Central Park, stopping in front of a fountain that eventually led to a bridge. Hand in hand, Percy and Annabeth walked to the bridge, leaning against the railing.

Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder. "This is nice."

"Sure is," Percy agreed. "Hey, Annie? What are your plans after collage?"

"I'm thinking about working with my mom at her company. Why?"

"Ever thought about dating?" Percy blurted out, immediately regretting his words. Too soon!

Annabeth stared at him blankly. "Uh?"

Now or never.

"Annabeth, I have loved you since we were first met in math class in high school. I've loved you since I realized how much you meant to me when you left for California. God damn it, I'm in love with you women!"

Without even thinking (or caring really) Percy clashes his lips against Annabeth's. Much to his surprise she wraps her arm around his neck and lowers him to her level.

Annabeth was the first to pull away. She looks at Percy and smiles, resting her forehead against his.

"Wanna know something? I love you too." And they kiss again and again.

Eventually, they lost track of time and the ball dropped. Indicating the end of the year. Fireworks were set off and could be seen from Central Park .hey broke apart to see the beautiful colors burst in the air, they kiss once again to be each other's midnight kiss.

The day may not have been how Percy wanted it to begin, but with Annabeth, by his side, his friends getting married, he knew that 2015 was going to one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god that's the end of the series! I'm very happy to how this turned out and I can't wait till next December :)<strong>

**Maybe I'll have add the nutcracker for a change :) **

**The ending to this was cheesy but hey I loved it! **

**Okay so I have a few very special announcements and I'm super excited to say that once I finished my Percabeth story (Don't Leave Me) I will start publishing my new story that stars Jiper! I am super excited for this project and yes it will be set in a different time. In fact, I hope you all love The Great Gatsby era...**

**I will also be updating a oneshot for Valentine's Day but I don't know what to do yet, so if you have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews!  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed these oneshots and have a safe and happy New Years! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
